Agent Jennifer Coulson
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: As far as she was concern, she was Jennifer Coulson, daughter of Phil Coulson and agent of SHIELD. But she also knows that she was Jennifer Evelyn Couson, daughter of Phil Coulson, heir to the anicent and noble house of Selwyn, agent of SHIELD, witch and the girl who lived. Heir of Selwyn rewritten. Rated t.
1. The Attack

**AN: this is the rewrite and I made changes in the story, one of the changes that I made is changing Ron's and Ginny's ages around. So Ron would be the youngest weasley instead of Ginny and Molly hoped for two girls and that Arthur and Molly decided to stop having children after Ron. One of the other changes was Jennifer being found by Phil and was raised by him for her whole life. Also, for those that watched age of Ultron that I have added another character that will be Jennifer's best friend.**

When Evelyn married Phil that her parents almost disowned her, the ony reason they didn't do that was because they were killed by a couple of criminals of who been planning killing them for months just before they could. So the family title went to Evelyn and Phil but the family name changed to Coulson instead of leaving the name of Selwyn. For they both agreed that it was time for a new start for the ancient house of Selwyn, they were both happy when they learned that Evelyn was pregnant but the news of the prophecy dampen that news since their child was due near the end of July. Jennifer was one of three possibilities for the prophecy, the other being Neville and Harry, Evelyn hoped that it was none of them and the prophecy was not fulfilled. But that seems unlikely since Voldement was determined to stop any threats to his power. When Jennifer was born that Evelyn and Phil went into hiding for the most part at least, thankfully Phil's job was unknown to the wizarding world so he could leave without people knowing he was gone from the house. Though Evelyn was worried about him when he wasn't with her for she knows what he does for a living was dangerous and he could be killed.

Evelyn knows what he does for a living and she tried to persuade him away from that life but he told her that he wanted to protect her and Jennifer as much as he could and that his job was one way of doing it. Shortly after Jennifer's birth that Evelyn and Phil made Remus Lupin, Jennifer's godfather, for Remus was the closest to both Phil and herself. There others that were close to them but Evelyn and Phil felt that Remus could do the job best of taking care of Jennifer if something were to happen to them. But Evelyn and Phil didn't bother with a godmother for Jennifer though, for they wanted Remus' wife to be the godmother of if he gets married to someone. But it seems for now that Remus wasn't going to be married any time soon, Evelyn did hope that one day that he will marry someone and that woman won't care that he was a werewolf. Evelyn was sure that was part of the reason of why he never dated at school or even become more than just friends with some of the girls he knew.

Evelyn went running up the stairs with Jennifer in her arms as soon as she heard the blast from the front door. Phil wasn't home at the moment, for he was on mission for SHIELD at the moment and it was dangerous work and he has been doing it for the last three years. There times when he would leave for a couple of months at a time and he did his best to see her ever couple of weeks for a week at least and two weeks at most. Evelyn wished that Phil was here with her, like her, Phil was a wizard and at the moment both of them live both the muggle world and wizarding world. Even though Evelyn grew up in the wizarding world while Phil grew up in the Muggle World, it was clear that there was differences between their two worlds. But Evelyn didn't care about those differences, even if her parents were not happy about her marrying Phil in the first place. However her parents died shortly after she married Phil, of which Evelyn was glad of since they are now unable to break Phil and herself up.

But she needed to get out of this house or find somewhere to protect herself and Jennifer, though she has a feeling that she may not make it out alive that night. Evelyn entered the nursery moments after she heard the blast, once she was inside that she tried her best to block the door with everything she could get her hands on. She hand to use her hands for she didn't have her wand, when she finished that she sat down by the crib and held Jennifer close to her. She wish that there was something she could do, something to protect Jennifer so that she could be safe and Phil could his her. As the door blasted to the nursery happen that Evelyn thought of something, it was something her parents told her long ago before she entered Hogwarts. Evelyn stood up and put Jennifer into the crib just as Voldment entered the nursery as Voldment came closer to her that Evelyn turned to face him to looked at him. He was pointing his wand at her, but Evelyn didn't move from where she was standing, she refused to move.

"Stand aside, girl."

"No, I would rather die first than watch you kill my daughter."

"Than do be it." The last thing she heard was him yelling the killing curse and green light before hitting the floor, dead. The last thing she thought was wishing that Jennifer wounds be safe and hat Phil would take her and let Jennifer be raised as part of SHIELD.

Phil's pov

Phil was walking down the street just after he finished one of his missions, he hates the fact that he has to spend time away from his family. More so now than before since these times were dark and dangerous for wizards like him, for there was a war going on. He did visited James for a minute, Sirius and Remus were there too, James was in hiding just like Phil and his family was and for the same reason, because their children could be the prophesied child to defeat Voldment. He wanted James to be the secret Keeper but Evelyn wanted Sirius but in t he end that they went with Peter since James recommend Peter instead of using James or Sirius since they were too obvious of choices. However Phil admitted to Evelyn that he was worried that their current location may not be the best place for them to hid. He has been looking for places to find a better place during his last couple of missions and he thought he may found one. Now he just needs to tell Evelyn about what he has found besides telling her of what he has basically been doing on his missions. When Phil was close enough to his house that he stopped when he saw the state that his house was in at the moment, for the house was in ruins.

After a minute that Phil managed to move from where he was standing and he went running towards the house, knowing too well that Peter betrayed them to Voldment. Phil struggled over the ruins, after a few minutes that he managed to get to the door and went inside the house, there was less damage inside the hall and living room. Once he went to the stairs that lead to the nursery that Phil panicked for the walls were blacken from a spell and the door was wide open. Phil carefully went up the stairs with his wand in one hand and the gun that he uses from SHIELD in the other hand. When he entered the room that there was destroyed items everywhere, in the middle of the floor by the crib was the dead body of Evelyn. Phil was close of falling to the floor but he managed to hold it long enough to walk over to Evelyn and knelt down besides her. Once he knelt down that he put his gun and wand down before he picked up her dead body and cried. As he cried and knelt there besides Evelyn that he heard crying and he looked up to see Jennifer still in her crib crying. Phil let go of Evelyn and picked up Jennifer from the crib of who stopped crying and looked at up at him. She raised her hands toward him and managed to stop crying that went to sniffing, Phil rocked her back and forth till Jennifer fell asleep.

When Jennifer fell asleep that he picked up the gun and wand back in his holster or firearm belt, as soon as he put them away that he quickly made his way out of the house and into the backyard. Just as he reached the backyard that he heard a couple of voices that he knew and heard before.

"What happen here?"

"I believe Voldment attacked the house, we need to check if they are alive or not." Phil went behind some brushes as he heard them move upstairs, Phil knew it was Dumbledore and McGonagall He was glad of the fact that Jennifer was asleep at the moment for he would be worried that she might make too much sound. Due to the ruined nursery that he was able to hear them when they reached the room.

"Oh my ... Evelyn." There was a slightly pause. "But where is Jennifer and her father?"

"I am not sure, but I think that her father came across Voldment when he was coming home from what he does and Voldment killed him since Voldment was most likely going to his house to kill his family. As far as Jennifer, I think she is still alive, there is no trace to say that she is not dead and there is no trace of Voldment. We must let the wizarding world know of what happen tonight." Phil could heard them leave the house, when they left that Phil moved from his spot and went to the forest. When he was far enough into the forest and far enough away from the house that he apparated away with Jennifer in his arms.

A week later

In the next week that Phil stay away from anything magical or at least not to be seen by anyone part of the magical world. He spent much of that week of getting new things for Jennifer or manning to get some of her old things if the items were not destroyed. It was either that or he was listening to the stories of what happen on the night his wife died, Phil was unsure of what happen that night or what fully happen. But one thing was clear that no one knew what happen that, not even Jennifer and he wasn't sure if Voldment knew of what happen that night. For Phil was sure that Voldment was not dead as of yet, that he was somewhere out there but he was not human at the moment. It was only a matter of time before he gains a new body and would come after Jennifer, he hopes that would never happen. That was the other thing that worries him, what to do about Jennifer for she was only sixteen months old. Far too young to be left alone on her own for months on end, he would be worried about Jennifer while he was gone.

For he couldn't give her to Sirius for he was sent to Azkaban, he could hand Jennifer to Remus but knowing Remus that Remus would have felt that he could take care of her because of what Remus was. The only other option he could think of was the Potters or the Longbottoms, however they have their own sons to worry about and were in hiding themselves. He wasn't even sure of where they were hiding, not only at but Phil felt that if he ask them to take Jennifer in that they would have a lot places on their shoulders. Considering what he heard when Dumbledore and Mcgonall were at the house that Phil felt that Dumbledore would send Jennifer to a muggle family. His parents were dead and he has no siblings or any family left alive and the same goes for Evelyn, so that only left one option. Taking in everything that he listed as well as all of us friends thinking that he was did, that his only option left was to raise Jennifer on his own and to raise her as a SHIELD agent.

After that one week ended that Phil apparated to New York in an alleyway with Jennifer in his arms, in his pockets were shrunken trunks and suitcases for himself and Jennifer. He apparated near the apartment building that he lived in near the SHIELD headquarters while he was working. When Phil was inside that he carefully went through the building to the top floor where his apartment was. Thankfully no one was in the hallways, though Jennifer was awake but she kept really quiet though. By the time he reached his apartment that he sighed in relief till he heard a voice from the other side of the hallway.

"Where have you been for the last two days? For you suppose to be back two days ago." Phil grunted when he heard Nick Fury, he knew he needed to talk to Nick about Jennifer and he hoped it waited till a couple of weeks have past or even a couple of years. Phil put Jennifer done on floor before he spoke to Nick.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to come back a couple days late." Phil turned around as he spoke to Nick, Nick walked up to him. "I was in England, like I said I would be when I took those few days off."

"But you don't take a whole week off though when you go to England when you visit your family." Phil was surprised that Nick hadn't ask about what Phil put down on the floor or ask of what he has been doing for the last week. However at that moment that Jennifer giggled and crawled around from behind Phil and looked up at Nick Fury. Nick looked down at Jennifer of who cooed at him before she giggled and crawled over to Nick. As soon as she reached Nick that she tugged at his black trench coat and blue some raspberries as if she was at home playing with her toys instead of playing with coat. Nick was looking at Jennifer the whole time and looked up at Phil as she tugged at his trench coat.

"Who is this?" Phil bit his lip.

"Well, when I joined SHIELD a couple of years ago that there was a couple of things I didn't bring up. First off, I was married to an English woman that I meet at a school I went to and that we had a daughter." Phil nodded to Jennifer. "That girl is my and my wife's child, Jennifer. That is why I went to England when I could take time off to be with them and that is when I took some more time off sixteen months ago because my wife could give birth at any time and I wanted to be there." Phil bent down and picked up Jennifer, Jennifer let go of the trench coat and instead she laid her head on his shoulder.

"But why bring Jennifer? I mean I understand why you didn't tell me, though I wished you would have done. For I could have helped you protect them."

"Only from a certain group." Nick raised an eyebrow when Phil said that. "Sir, I did wanted to tell you about my wife and child at least. But there other things I have to explain to you. There is a secret society that my wife, my daughter and myself are part of. SHIELD can defend people from certain things yes but not from the secret society that I am part of and the things that they can do." Phil paused before he spoke. "Sir, I can't explain much more to you, not till Jennifer is older."

"How much older are we talking about?"

"Four to six, for there are things I need to tell her before she goes to the one school that I went to and I will explain to it both of you than. But there is one thing I need to ask, though I was going to wait till Jennifer was older. When Jennifer is older enough, like say five, do you mind if I train her to be an agent." Nick looked at Jennifer of squirm and squealed before she blow a raspberry at Nick and giggled as if she told a joke. It was almost like she was trying to prove her worth of being trained, than Nick looked at Phil.

"If she like you in personality, like she is in appearance, than I will give my permission and I have feeling that she will be like you in personality." Nick turned around and walked away, Phil was sure that Nick was going back to headquarters. Jennifer waved at Nick's back and giggled before blowing another raspberry at Nick.

Dumbledore's pov

It was a concern when the alarms went off at the cottage that the Coulsons have been using, for it was likely a death eater attack. When he went went there with McGonagall that they found Evelyn but no trace to Phil or Jennifer. As far as he could tell that Phil was dead but he was sure that Jennifer was still alive and he needs to find her and place her with a non magical family. For it would be better for Jennifer to grow up not knowing who she was and the wizarding world till she was ready for it. After McGonagall and himself left the cottage that he sent a patronus to all the order members and ask them to meet him at the Hog's head. Albus was the first one to get there besides his brother, of which was not a surprise considering that Aberforth owns the Hog's head. As soon as everyone was there that they all started asking questions, it took Albus a couple of minutes before the order members quiet down. When everyone stopped talking that Albus spoke.

"Tonight, Voldment, somehow, managed to enter the Coulson Cottage and killed Evelyn. However Phil was not present in the cottage and it has been a couple of months since anyone heard from him so I am guessing that at some point, maybe even as he coming back to the cottage that he was killed. I am not sure if it was tonight he was killed or not. Not only that but there was no trace of Jennifer or Voldment, I fear that either somehow Jennifer defeated him or he could have taken Jennifer and teach her the dark arts." There was an uproar, so Albus managed to quiet them again. "Look, I am not totally sure of what happened with Voldment, Jennifer or Phil, what I am sure of is that Voldment killed Evelyn and it seems like he tried to kill Jennifer for it seem like the spell could have backfired. I need you all to try to figure out of what happen to Jennifer and locate her. If she manages to defeat Voldment than she must be found and protected." At the moment that Albus had no idea that Jennifer was already found and was being protected.


	2. New Face

Four years later, Phil's pov

The last four years, Phil spent his time either taking care of Jennifer or going on missions and Jennifer coming along with him. At times, Melinda came along as well, to his surprise and relief that Jennifer warmed up to Melinda quickly. It seem Melinda didn't believe that could happen to quickly, but she warmed up to Jennifer quickly and Phil could tell that Melinda thought of Jennifer as her own daughter. Even though Melinda could never take Evelyn's place in Jennifer's life and that Melinda was a close friend that he was glad of the fact that Jennifer has a female to look up to. It was amusing at times when Jennifer would watch Melinda practice fighting hand to hand, for Jennifer would try to follow Melinda's lead but failed after a certain amount of time. The fact of Jennifer not having a female role in her life was one of his many worries when hefind Evelyn killed and Jennifer with that lightning scar on her forehead.

Watching Jennifer for the last four years brought a smile to his face as well as all of SHIELD, it seem like everyday that he kept seeing both himself and Evelyn in Jennifer. But he sees more of himself in Jennifer than Evelyn, for she was brave and was willing to protect the people she cares for or at least willing to try and learn. Jennifer was also very caring, not only that but besides looking up to him and Melinda that she also looked up Captain America. Though he knows that came from him, since he talked about Captain America plenty of times in the last four years when he is around Jennifer. Of course he has the comic books about Captain America as well as the Captain America trading cards from the 1940s. He usually read the comic books to Jennifer every night or some nights, other nights he would tell her of the Greek god stories, roman god stories and fairytales.

It was four months ago that Phil told Jennifer, Nick, Melinda and Maria about the wizarding world. He even told them of what happen the night that Evelyn died, that was rather difficult for Phil to talk about that night since that night was still very fresh in his mind. After Phil finished explaining that as well as showing proof to them that they accepted of what he told them. Of course with the things he seen in SHIELD that having a wizard among them would be called normal. Nick also allowed Phil to train Jennifer as a shield agent of which made Jennifer really happy, for the last four months that Phil and Melinda have been training Jennifer. Due to the fact that Jennifer tried to follow Melinda's fighting style that Jennifer learned quickly of how to fight and defend herself. After four months that Jennifer got her first mission as a trainee though Phil wasn't sure if he could call it a proper mission. Since all that they were doing was to go to a farmhouse to recruit a new agent if he should accept.

Phil drove to the house in Albany that Nick told him about, when he reached the house that he parked in front of the house to looked at it. Jennifer was sitting in the back of the van that was given to him for use for this mission, Phil gripped the stirring wheel and shifted his fingers back and forth. He remembers all too well of when he was about ready to move his family but was too late to move them. He looked back at Jennifer of who was swinging her legs like as if he was taking her to school instead of being on a mission. Phil got out of the van and went to one of the doors in the back and got Jennifer out of the van before they went up to the house. Phil hoped that the Barton's or at least the husband, Clint, will listen to what he has to say and the offer that SHIELD makes them that they would protect the family if Clint joins and that his family would not be on SHIELD's records. When Phil reached the door that he knocked and he looked down at Jennifer of who was standing behind him hugging his leg. After a minute that the door opened to reveal a woman a couple years younger than he was with dark brown hair and brown eyes and she was clearly pregnant.

"You are not going to take away my son are you?" Phil was confused by that.

"No, I am not. May I ask of why you think I would do that? Besides I already my own daughter to look after." It seem that the woman, which he assumed was Clint's wife, looked down at Jennifer of who smiled up at the woman. She looked back up at Phil.

"Why are you here than?"

"I want to talk to your husband. I will explain why if you let me and my daughter in." The woman step aside, Phil walked in with Jennifer just behind him. When she closed the door that she lead them to the living room and told them that she would be right back before leaving the room. Jennifer seem to have being getting bored when she was in the van for she went down on all fours and crawled around. Phil walked around the room, as he did so that he looked at the pictures on the wall, some were clearly of the family. For there was the man along with the pregnant woman he meet and a son, each picture that the boy was a different age. Some of the pictures was before they become a family. For there was pictures of a little girl and boy as well as a male and female teenagers in other pictures, Phil figured that was the husband and wife. Some of the pictures were of the male were at a circus, Phil recognize the male at the circus as Clint Barton. For SHIELD started to follow him when he was with the circus but it wasn't till recently that SHIELD decided to recruit Clint Barton.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Phil walked over to him.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Barton." Clint looked at him oddly.

"Who are you?" Phil stopped walking when he was by the couch.

"Agent Phil Coulson of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Why come here?"

"Well you were still with the circus that SHIELD took notice of you. We didn't approach you than because we wanted to know the full extent of your abilities."

"Why could you approach me before?"

"We wanted to make sure of what you could do. If you join that we can promise that we can protect your family and put them in a safe house as well as the fact that that they will not be on SHIELD's record."

"Where would you to take them to."

"A farmhouse, it is out in the middle of nowhere. We made sure to cover everything that we could think of to make sure that your family is safe." Clint tilted his head before looking around and than back at Phil.

"Did you bring your daughter with you? At least you said that you did." Phil was about ready to say something when Jennifer crawled out from under the table and stood up before running over to him. Phil picked up Jennifer as she spoke.

"This place is bigger than our apartment, dad."

"That is because houses are bigger than apartments, Jennifer." Phil looked at Clint of who seem surprised, Phil went on. "This is Jennifer, my daughter." Clint looked at Phil.

"Why is she with you instead of with her mother in a safe house?"

"Because her mother died when she was sixteen months. I had to make adjustments so that she could be part of my life in SHIELD. I didn't have much choice in the matter since neither myself or my wife had any siblings. Not only that but my parents and my wife's parents are dead. She has a godfather but due to his current position and job status, for the last four years, that he would have a hard time taking care of Jennifer." It took a little wheel to explain of what SHIELD training that Clint would put through as well as giving them a basic idea of what SHIELD does. When Phil finished that Clint and his wife, Laura, looked at each other before looking back at Phil and Clint spoke up.

"I am wondering one thing. Since it seems that SHIELD covers odd occurrences and out of the normal. Has anyone came across a child that can do odd things." Phil raised an eyebrow when Clint said that, he wondered of why Clint ask him that question besides the fact that Laura wanted to know if he was there for her son. Phil looked over at Cooper and Jennifer of who were playing together, Phil was about ready to ask of why he wanted to know when Cooper squealed happily and the unexpected happened. A couple of books flew off the book shelves, both Jennifer and Cooper ducked so that the books missed them. When the books hit the floor behind Jennifer and Cooper that Jennifer looked at him with an expression that said that she didn't do it. Phil looked over at Clint and Laura of who looked panic, Phil spoke up making them look at him.

"I am wondering, have you two heard of the wizarding world?" At those words that Clint and Laura looked puzzled. "Apparently not."

Albus Dumbledore's pov

It has been four years since Jennifer disappeared and the order have stopped looking for her on his orders since it seems unlikely they would find her after two years. He ask the ministry to try to track her and her Accidental magic but oddly enough that the tracking spell that was on her was taken off shortly after the attack on Jennifer and her mother. Of which means that she was with someone from the wizarding world, he would guess Remus since he was her godfather but Remus made a promise on his magic that Jennifer wasn't with him. Besides if Remus has her that Remus would have told him by now and wouldn't have took the tracking spell off of her. He would have to wait to figure out what happen to her when she reach Hogwarts age.

Though he promised himself that if she was found before Hogwarts that he would take her telling the person who took her that he was her magical guardian. That it was for the best to let him take Jennifer from them and than place her with muggles that didn't like magic. Than he would change her memories to have her only remember the muggle family, if that should that happen that he would be able to lead her down to the path he set for of where Voldemort kills her and than he would kill Voldemort. If that didn't happen that he would do everything to gain her trust and start her down that path. Unknown to him that in a few years times that plan will go to waste.


	3. Best Friends Forever

AN: I should have brought this up in the first chapter. But there will be some bashing against Ron Weasley and Dumbledore. It has nothing to do with the fact I hate them per say but I won't deny that they are not among my favorite characters.

The main reason that will be Dumbledore bashing is because of the little information that Phil got in the last ten years of the wizarding world that Jennifer learned to like Dumbeldore. The little news that they got was that Dumbledore claimed to be her guardian and put her somewhere safe. Of course Jennifer and Phil figured that Dumbledore would what her to be easy to control and friendless. Besides that, Phil has been training to defend herself and protect the people. He also told her that there was a chance that she might have to face Voldment someday. Phil also told her about the prophecy and told her that she could turn her back against it if she wished. Of course Phil and Jennifer learn of this information takes place in the course of the six years before Hogwarts.

The reason for the Ron bashing is because Jennifer wouldn't put up with that kind of person of who is almost always lazy, turns in homework late and she would find him disgusting. Jennifer is not lazy and nor does she wait for the last minute to do things.

Clint's pov

Clint looked in the backseat where Cooper and Jennifer were, not once in the last five years has he seen his son get along so well with another. He knows part of it was he showed signs of what he knows now was magic, up till Agent Coulson came to offer him a spot in SHIELD that he had no idea that magic exist. Not only that but since Cooper's first sign of magic at the age of two that Clint and Laura were worried that their son might be taken in. Besides the fact that he may never fit in with other kids, but knowing he was part of another world with others like him that it brought comfort to them. Than again with what Agent Coulson told him about the war that ended four years ago that it also brought worry. It was because of the war that made them decide to have Cooper be trained as an agent along side Jennifer. It was a good thing that there was someone else that Cooper could talk to other than adults of who most are older by over a decade. Clint looked over at Phil.

"I never seen Cooper get on so well with someone else to bond so quickly."

"Being a muggle born myself that I know how hard it is to make friends with doing magic without knowing that is what was going on. It is hard to make friends with all the other kids thinks you are weird. Though Cooper has the upper hand since he did accidental magic in front of a wizard that knew what it was. He has six years of learning about the wizarding world and get ready for wizarding school." Suddenly Agent Coulson parked in front of a farmhouse. "We are at the safe house." Clint got out, wondering what his life would be like now as an agent of SHIELD.

Six years later, Jennifer's pov

"Come on, we need to tell our fathers." Jennifer was running down the halls of SHIELD headquarters with Cooper Barton just behind her, Cooper was the only other trainee that was her age or close to her age. Cooper was born a couple of months before Jennifer, Cooper was her best friend since they were five when Cooper and his father was brought into SHIELD. Jennifer and Cooper were running towards the Director's office of where their fathers were talking to the director about the latest mission that the four of them were on. Though Cooper and his father were on a different mission and brought back a woman named Natasha aroma off. From the last few days that Jennifer overheard Uncle Clint and the director talking about Natasha, that at first was to kill her but it seems like Uncle Clint managed to get the director to let Natasha join SHIELD instead. That was part of the reason of why her father was in the office along with her father telling the director of her their mission went. As soon as Jennifer reached the door to the office that she banged it open and went running inside with Cooper besides her. As a result of the banging that the director, her father and Uncle Clint jumped and turned to face them.

"Sorry Dad, Uncle Phil. But we got our Hogwarts letter." Her father spoke.

"I was wondering when those will come." Her father than turned to Director Fury. "Do you mind if Agent Barton and I take our children to Diagon Alley for a couple of days."

"You have my permission, but since you are going to London that there is something I need you four to do after you get the things from Diagon Alley."

The next day, Jennifer, Cooper, Uncle Clint and her father went to London using a portkey. The only one that was used to the portkey was Jennifer's father, as result that he was the only one standing when they touch the ground in an alleyway. Jennifer, Uncle Clint and Cooper followed her father before he pointed out the Leaky Cauldron to them. Jennifer looked at the place, it looked dark and musky from the outside, not only that but she would have overlooked it if her father hadn't pointed it out. Her father lead them inside the Leaky Cauldron, when she entered the pub that it was darker and just as musky inside as it was outside. There was few lights in the pub but there were was enough light to see where one was going inside the pub. There was low talking as well as sounds of glasses against another glass or being set on tables, drinks being poured into glasses, the crackling of the fire in the fireplace among other things. Jennifer noticed that a couple of people looked when they entered, slowly the noise down so that the only sound was that of the fire in the fireplace. It was the bartender behind the bar that spoke up.

"Phil?" He walked out from behind the bar. "Is that you?" Her father tilted his head.

"It is me, I am guessing that the daily prophet wrote that I was killed when I was on on my way or something like that. As well as bringing up about when Voldment attacked my wife and my daughter." Jennifer went behind her father as he spoke, Jennifer didn't feel comfortable with all the attention that they were getting. "But I wasn't killed as I going back home but I was indeed on my home when the attack happen."

"What of Jennifer?" Suddenly the bartender looked at Jennifer, her bangs were enough to one side that her lightning scar was visible. When the bartender looked at her that the others looked at her, it was creeping her out with the amount of attention that she was getting now. Her father told her that there was a chance that she might be known in the wizarding world for defeating Voldment when she was sixteen months old. But since her father didn't bother to read the daily prophet since he brought her into SHIELD that was something that her father was unsure of. "Jennifer Coulson, it's a pleasure to see you return to the wizarding world." The others started to move but her father spoke up before the people in the pub could move to far.

"Look, I know you guys to see my daughter return to this world, but we are only here to get her Hogwarts supply, as well as Cooper's supply." It seem than that the others noticed Cooper was there, Cooper took a couple of steps towards his father, unsure of what else he should do. "She only came back and I did tell her about this world but I never really kept in contact with this world. As a result I wasn't sure if Jennifer was well known because of what happen all those years ago. I told her that to was possible that she might be well known but till now, I was never sure on that fact. She isn't use to having attention on her, she is more use to being in the background." Her father looked at Tom. "Tom, do you mind if we have a couple of rooms for a few nights."

"All right, talk to you later." Jennifer, Cooper and Uncle Clint followed her father to the back room of where there was a brick wall. It was Uncle Clint that spoke.

"Why are we here?"

"You will see." Her father pulled his wand out and tapped the bricks, than he put his wand away as the bricks formed an archway that was big enough for people that were over ten feet tall. Jennifer, Cooper and Uncle Clint's eyes widen at the sight before them, Jennifer and the others stepped through the archway. There was different shops that sold different things like potions, brooms, books, cauldron and animals of different kinds. Her father took them to Gringotts, first Clint switched his muggle money to wizarding money before the four of them went down to hers and her father's vault. When they reached the vault that Jennifer was surprised to see how much money that there was, her father explained to her that this was one of the many Selwyn vaults.

Once Jennifer and her father had enough money that they went back up above and they went to buy their things. First, they went to the book store to get their books before getting their potion supplies and cauldrons. They went to each store, one of the last stores that they went into was the store that sold the different pets. Jennifer got a white cat while Cooper got a snowy owl, after buying the pets that they went to the one robe shop. As soon as Jennifer and Cooper entered that a couple of the workers pulled them into the back to be measure. As Jennifer and Cooper were being measured and black cloth was out over them that the door opened. Jennifer looked up as she heard her father groaned, a family of three entered the shop and all three have blond hair. It was clear that the two older of the three were the parents while the third one was a boy her age. The three noticed Phil and Uncle Clint, from the look on the older man's face and from her father's face told her that they meet before. The blond hair man spoke up.

"Phil, I didn't expect to see you here. I have to admit that I was puzzled when I heard people talking about you and your daughter being here today when I entered the Leaky Cauldron. For last I heard Jennifer was living with muggles and you were dead." It was at the moment that the two witches finished their robes so Jennifer and Cooper got off of the stools. As Jennifer stood next to her father that the man noticed Jennifer, Cooper and Uncle Clint for the first time. "I assume that Jennifer had been with you. But I don't recognize the other two with you." Jennifer disliked this man at once, looking at the boy her age with a similar smirk as his father was making that Jennifer dislike the boy as well. Jennifer wanted to step forward and punch the boy's face several times to wipe that smirk off of his face. But her father put his hand on her shoulder, she figures that he knew what she was thinking or guessed.

"This is Jennifer. That is Clint Barton and his son Cooper." The man looked at her uncle and Cooper but than eh seem to notice something and looked at her father.

"Your accent? It has changed."

"That is what happens when you lived in another country for a certain amount of time. Haven't you heard such a thing or is that forgiven to you like the muggle world is." Jennifer and Cooper snorted when her father said that. The man glared at them both, Jennifer wasn't sure if he was going to say anything but the son decided to step in at the moment and took a few steps forward towards Jennifer and put his hand out towards her.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Jennifer looked at his hand before looking back at his face. He still has that annoying smirk on his face, Jennifer was rather disgusting by Malfoy with how he was acting at the moment and how he held himself. Instead of taking Draco's hand that she punched in the middle of his face and as he put his hands over his nose that Jennifer formed a gun out of her hands and spoke.

"And I am Bond, James Bond." She could hear snorts coming from her father, Uncle Clint and Cooper when she did that, however the Malfoy's looked utterly confused. She felt her father squeeze her shoulder before he spoke.

"Come on Little Agent. We better get your wand." Jennifer smiled when her father called her one of his nicknames for before he lead her out of the shop followed by Uncle Clint and Cooper. When they were outside that Uncle Clint spoke up.

"Who was that and how do you know him."

"That was Lucius Malfoy, he is a coupled years older than I am. We went to school together, apparently his son is going to school this year as well." None of them spoke as they went down the alleyway to reach the wand shop. When Jennifer saw the wand shop that it was narrow and shabby from the outside, it has peeling gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: makes of fine wands since 382 B.C. There was a single wand that lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window, as they entered the shop that she heard a tinkling bell than rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. Ollivanders was a tiny place compared to all of the rest of the places in Diagon Alley, it was empty expect for one chair. Jennifer could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, her father told her of how magical and wondrous this world was and could be. Today proved that it was a magical world, is shop proved that more than everything else for it seem like magic was flying around them. Suddenly she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Good afternoon." Jennifer and Cooper jumped and turned around, Uncle Clint and her father jumped, Uncle Clint seem to try to get to his bow but was unable since it wasn't there. Standing there was an old man, his eyes were wide and pale that shone like little moons in the gloom of the dark shop and tiny shop. Jennifer spoke up with some surprise in her voice.

"Hello." She wasn't sure what else to say, it seem Cooper was unsure of what to say or do so he said nothing.

"Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Jennifer Coulson. I remember when your mother came in here. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten inches long, swishy, made of oak. Nice wand for transfiguration." Ollivander walked closer to Jennifer, Jennifer was unsure of how to make of this, this was something that she didn't expect when she entered this world. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a Cedar wand. Twelve inches. Rigid. A little more power and excellent for Defense against the dark arts and charms. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." It was than that Ollivander stopped walking towards Cooper and Jennifer before looking at her father. "I have to say that I am surprised that you are alive, Phil."

"It's a long story, Ollivander."

"Of course. I am sure you still have the wand than?" Phil nodded when Ollivander said that.

"I haven't really used my wand for ten years." Suddenly Ollivander asked which hands Cooper and Jennifer used, which they told him that a couple of tape measures measured them. Not only that but they seem to be doing it themselves, whisk the tape measures did that, that Ollivander pulled some wands out before telling the tape measure stopped. Of course Jennifer went first since Ollivander handed her a wand.

"Right then. Try this one, Miss Coulson. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave." Jennifer took it from Ollovanderand gave it a wave, Ollivander snatched it out of her hand at once when she started to wave the wand. Than he gave her another one. "Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." He snatched out of her yet again before given her another one to try. "Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and half inches. Springy." Jennifer kept trying and trying, while Jennifer tried that she could hear Cooper chuckling while heir fathers were talking in the background, she was sure that Uncle Clint was asking Speke questions about the wands. It didn't seem to help that Ollivander seem to be getting happier with each wand that Jennifer tried. Than they reached the unusual combination

"Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple." Jennifer took the wand from Ollivanders, the moment that she took the handle from Ollivander that she get the wand become warm. Jennifer waved the wand, as she brought it swishing down that a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand like fireworks. Ollivander and her father clapped, than Ollivander took it from her and put it in the box and Ollivander mumbled. "Curious... Curious... " Jennifer looked at her father do who shook his head and shrugged so Jennifer looked at Ollivander and spoke.

"Sorry, but what's curious." Ollivander fixed his gaze on Jennifer when she asked him that question.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Coulson. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other." Ollivander took a few steps towards Jennifer. "It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Jennifer tensed and she felt like she couldn't breathe, she could see out of the comer of her eyes that her father tensed up as well.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard or witch, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Coulson ... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Jennifer shivered, but paid for the wand none the less before it was Cooper's turn to get a wand. It didn't take nearly as long with Cooper as it did with Jennifer, Cooper's wand was English Oak, Phoenix tail feather from another Phoenix, twelve inches, nice and flexible. After leaving Diagon Alley that they went to the rooms that Tom gave them.

The next month was spent either getting use to the wizarding world or doing the mission that Director Fury gave them. Thankfully the mission ended the day before Cooper and Jennifer went to Hogwarts, during that time at Jennifer learned quickly of how famous she truly was in the wizarding world. Honestly she hoped she want so well known so that she would be able to blend into the background while at school. As Jennifer got ready for the next day for school to start that her father entered her room and he sat down on her bed. Jennifer looked at her father, she figured of what he was going to tell her for he told her of what happen all those years ago and what he was able to find out during that time and since than without anyone in the wizarding world knowing about it.

"Jennifer, you know you don't have to go to Hogwarts, that you and Cooper can go to another school."

"You know I have to. I know you don't trust Dumbeldore, not since he suggested Godric's Hollow for a safe place and more so after the night that my mother was killed from what we figured that after a couple of years he claimed guardianship of me and said I was placed in a safe place, of which means muggles that most likely would abuse me since I was left with them. Besides it would seem odd if I didn't go to Hogwarts when I return to the wizarding wold. Besides I want to prove to him that I am not some puppet that he can control when he wishes and wants or thinks I would do what he wants so he can kill me off." Jennifer put the last of her things into her trunk before sitting on the bed next to her father. "Besides I will have Cooper with me so I won't be by myself. I have six years of agent training under my belt and on my way of becoming an agent and the same goes for Cooper."

"It is that I am worried do what could happen to you are Hogwarts."

"I know, but I promise if I can't stand going there any more that I will leave Hogwarts and I know Cooper will come with me. For we promised each other when we got our letters that if one of decides to leave that the other leaves as well." Her father nodded before he hugs her and going to his own room to sleep.

The next morning that the four of them went to Kings Cross, Jennifer and Cooper went through the barriers while their fathers remained outside. As soon as Jennifer and Cooper was on the platform that they quickly found a compartment, due to the fact that they were among the first few people there that wasn't hard to find a compartment. Jennifer and Cooper put their trunks above their heads, once they did that Jennifer and Cooper sat down before looking at each other.

"Now what?" Jennifer shrugged.

"I would say play what we call Soccer and what English call football but we don't have the ball and this compartment is too small for that game. Besides we don't have enough players." Cooper laughed when Jennifer said that, when he stopped that he spoke.

"I got an idea." Jennifer was about ready to ask when he brought out two Captain America shields. "Let's kick some Red Skull butts." It was a wonder of Jennifer and Cooper even managed not to leave the compartment with how excited they were as well as with all the figure they had pretending to be Captain America and Bucky Barnes. When Jennifer and Cooper started playing this games that they argued of who to be, but in the last four years that Jennifer always ended up as Captain America while Cooper played Bucky Barnes. While they were playing that the train started to move but neither one of them noticed that and neither one of them cared for they were having too much fun. They were jumping around on the seats and hitting each other with their shields when he compartment door open but neither one noticed it till they heard a voice.

"Excuse me." When they heard that Jennifer managed not to fall but a Cooper wasn't as lucky for he feel to the floor but he didn't bump his head. Jennifer laughed, because of that, that Cooper throw his shield at her but she ducked and the shield missed her. So that it hit the wall behind her na dwell into the seat just behind her, Jennifer turned to the door to see a round face boy, a boy with black hair and green eyes, a girl with brown brushy hair and a red hair girl with brown eyes. Jennifer could see that they were slightly surprised to see Jennifer and Cooper there, not only that but three of them were looking at the shield rather oddly. Jennifer was sure that England has seen Captain America's shield before, but it was the bushy hair girl that spoke up first.

"That is Captain America's shield isn't it?" She was pointing at the shield behind Jennifer, it was Cooper that responded.

"Of course it is, what else did you think it was?" When Cooper spoke that the four looked surprised, Jennifer figured it was the accent that they were surprised by. The bushy hair girl spoke once more.

"You are an American? Why didn't you go to Salem." Jennifer spoke up.

"Because his father put his name down for Hogwarts after it was figured that Cooper was muggleborn. His father did that because my own name was put down for Hogwarts since I was born." The round face boy spoke up.

"But you are also an American."

"Yes, but I was born in England and lived in England for a year before my mother was murdered and my father took me to America." The black hair boy spoke.

"Do you mind if we join you, we couldn't find anywhere else to sit."

"Sure." The other four came in with their trunks, Jennifer and Cooper helped them as Cooper spoke. "I am Cooper Barton by the way." Just as the bushy hair girl and Jennifer managed to get her trunk above that the bushy hair girl spoke.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"I am Harry Potter." Harry gestured to Neville. "This is my best friend and childhood friend, Neville Longbottom." Than he gestured to the red hair girl. "This is our other best friend Ginny Weasley, she has five older brothers and one younger brother." Ginny spoke up as she sat down.

"I am also the only girl in the family." Ginny looked at Jennifer as Jennifer handed Cooper his she irk and sat down next to him. "I never heard of Captain America and nor did you say what your name was."

"While my dad told me that the wizarding world don't really follow the muggle to well and Captain America is a muggle but he is well known and respected in the muggle world. I am Jennifer Coulson." The other four grasp when Jennifer said her name, Jennifer rolled her eyes when they did that. Jennifer was about ready to say something when Hermione spoke.

"I read about you in different books that came out after you defeat you know who and how you did it. But I am sure you read them since you know the wizarding world." Jennifer looked at Hermione with one of one of her eyebrows.

"I never read them."

"You should. They say ... "

"Hermione." Hermione looked at Jennifer as Jennifer went on. "How on earth would the writers know what happen that night? The only ones that know what happen that night is my mother, Voldment and myself, I was sixteen months when it happen, do you really think that anyone knows what happens that night besides those three. For no one else was there, not even my father could tell me." Ginny spoke up.

"So it is true, your father is alive?" Jennifer nodded when Ginny said that.

"Considering the attack that my father took me to American to get away from the war and it was better place to protect me whirl I grew up." After that, that the others dropped the subject of her childhood and spoke for the rest of the journey. It was fun explaining the muggle world to Harry, Neville and Ginny, in turn the three of them told Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione more about the wizarding world. There some things that Jennifer didn't know when the three of them told them of the wizarding world. They also spoke of which houses they hoped to be in, all of them argued it would be fun if they were in Gryffindor. Around Noon that a woman with a trolley fill of candy open the door and ask if they wanted anything. The six of them pretty much took everything she had, Jennifer knew the wizarding candies were different but she didn't expect them to be as different as they were. Cooper and Hermione were surprised by the candy.

After a while that he train started to slow down, so the six of them changed into their robes before leaving the train. Once off the train that they went over to the big man that was calling for first years, once all the first years came over that he lead them down the path to a lake and on the cliff sat Hogwarts. Despite the dislike she has Dumbledore that she could help but be amazed by how impressive Hogwarts was. Cooper, Jennifer and Hermione got into a boat, Harry Neville and Ginny were in another boat. Once they got out of the boats that the big man lead them to a pair of oak doors and a older strict looking woman answered them. Than she lead them into the great hall and had them line up in front of the school, than a stool and an old out was brought out. After a minute that the hat formed a rip and it started to sing. A re

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone started to clap when the hat finished it's song, the hat bowed to each table before it stood still. Than the woman started their names by their last names, of course Cooper was called up before Jennifer and he was sorted into Gryffindor. When he sat down that he looked at her hopefully and she merely nodded, telling him that she will make sure that she would end up in Gryffindor as well. When Jennifer was called that she walked towards the stool, paying no heed to the whispers that followed and everyone trying to look at her better. Jennifer picked up the hat and say pt down before putting the hat over her head and the hat went over her eyes. Once the hat was over her head that she heard a whisper in her ear and it creeped her out at first.

"Jennifer Coulson, I have been expecting you. Let's see, you have a great mind as well as brave, you already quite the fighter I see. You are much like your father, your heart is similar to your father. But I can see loyalty, kindness and caring as well as being a spark. It better be. 'GRYFFINDOR'." Jennifer heard the last word shouted out to the hall, she smiled as she took it off of her head and joined Cooper at the table hardly noticed she got the loudest cheer. After the sorting and feast that Percy lead them to the Gryffindor Common room. After Percy told them of which dorm was which that Jennifer went to her dorm, when she entered the dorm that she went to her bed, fell on it and went right to sleep.


	4. Get Ready Hogwarts

AN: I have a poll up with four options. As I started in the last chapter that if you vote for other, that I want to know who you want her to be with. I have two votes for other and neither person had left a review or pm of saying who you want Jennifer to be with. At the moment Cooper is in the lead, I will leave the poll for another two chapters before I close it. I did state that Jennifer will never end up with Draco or Ron, that is because of how and who raised Jennifer. For Jennifer was more or less forced to grow up sooner due to the kind of work she is being trained to be doing by her father and a few other agents to SHIELD. Jennifer is kind, caring and protective of her family and does her best to try protect as many people as she can. She looks up to her father, Melinda, Clint and of course Captain America, no big surprise there since she is Phil Coulson's daughter and was raised by him. Draco likes to bully people and is a basically a clone of his father, while Ron is immature and insensitive.

Dumbledore's pov

For the last ten years, Dumbledore was worried, for many reasons. For starters, he wasn't sure if Jennifer would turn up at Hogwarts when she turns eleven and he feared if she didn't and Voldment return that the wizarding world would be doomed. His fears and worries disappeared when Minvera lead the first years in front of the school when he saw Jennifer in the mix. He hoped she would be sorted into Gryffindor, thankfully she was sorted there liked he hoped. But when she set forward, place the hat on her head and joined the table that he noticed that she sat down with the boy that was named Cooper Barton. He would need to make sure that the tow of them didn't get too close for he needed her to make friends with Rom Weasley next year. Unknown to him at the time that his plans for Jennifer to become friends Ron Weasley have been doomed since the days that Voldemort attacked her home and killed her mothe.e

Jennifer's pov

Jennifer woke up early the next morning, she quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day. She took her shower rather quickly and put on her school uniform, it felt weird to be wearing the school uniform oppose to the shield uniform that she usually wears for the past six years. For a few moments, Jennifer debated of she should out her shield uniform under her school uniform but decided not to. When Jennifer reached the common room that she was surprised to see Cooper in the common room already. Jennifer ran down the stairs and hugged him, he hugged her back before he spoke.

"Are you ready for our first day in a magical school?"

"I am, so let's go to the great hall." In the week that followed that Jennifer and Cooper heard the whispers but paid no heed to them. During that week that Jennifer and Cooper become close friends with Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Harry. Jennifer and Cooper were closer to Hermione than the other three since Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione grew up in the muggle world. None the less that Harry, Ginny and Neville did their best to help them understand the wizarding world while Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione did the same with the muggle world. Of course Jennifer and Cooper managed to make them fans of Captain America pretty quickly, so at times they would be different members of the howling commandos. Usually Cooper or Jennifer would end up as Captain America, Harry would end being Bucky, at times Jennifer to Hermione were Lieutenant USA. But the other three would pick of which howling commando they would be.

But the main downside was Malfoy, he seems to always try to get her away from her friends or insult her or her friends. There many times, even in potions, when Jennifer thought of tripping his potion on top of him or punching him in the face. One morning after her first week that Jennifer and the other first years spotted a notice that Jennifer happy but groan at the same time. That was the fact that Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and it was going to be win the Slytherins. Her father did taught her how to fly or sort of, as it happens that Jennifer was a natural at flying, so she didn't really need to learn how to fly. Cooper was given those lessons as well and he could fly just as well as Jennifer or close to it at any rate. However Neville and Hermione never been on a broom, since Hermione was a muggleborn that was understandable. From what her father told her as well as from what Neville was like and said, that Neville never has been on a broom. Jennifer couldn't deny Neville's grandmother's reason for why he never been on a broom.

In the days that followed the notice that Hermione tried to learn by heart of how to fly from books. Of which Jennifer and Cooper found funny, they both told Hermione that won't work to learn how to fly by books. After reading a quidditch book that Hermione agreed with them, after that, that Cooper, Harry, Ginny and Jennifer did their best to help them with flying by tell them what was like. Jennifer also told them a few ways to hold a broom that her father showed her as well as where to put their feet, with the tips that Jennifer and he others gave Neville and Hermione seem to clam the tow done some. During her time at Hogwarts that she write a couple of letters to her father no he wrote back to her a couple of times. Not only that but Uncle Clint, Cooper's mother, Cooper's sister and Melinda wrote to her and Cooper as well. Jennifer did notice that Malfoy kept sweets from his parents, Malfoy tried to show this off to Jennifer but Jennifer paid no heed to him. On the morning of their first flying lessons that a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. Neville opened it to reveal a glass ball the size of a large marble that was full of white smoke

"It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." Neville's face fell before he could finish of what he was saying, for the remembrall suddenly glow scarlet when Neville held tightly. "You've forgotten something..." While Neville was trying to remember what he forget was when Draco Malfoy, of who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the remembrall out of his hand. When Draco took the remembrall that Jennifer, Harry and Cooper stood up and was ready to stand up for Neville. Professor McGonagall noticed and was there in a flash before anything could happen.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Malfoy dropped the remembrall back on the table and he was scowling.

"Just looking." Jennifer growled at Malfoy as Malfoy walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

At three thirty that afternoon that Jennifer, Harry and the other Gryffindors went down to the grounds for their flying lessons. It was a clear breezy day and the grass was rippling under their feet as the Gryffindors walked across the sloping lawns towards a smooth flat lawn. Jennifer could see the forbidden forest, the trees were swaying darkly in the distance, Jennifer looked at the forest wondering what was in there. When Jennifer and the Gryffindors reached the area of where the flying lesson was that the Slytherins were already there. There was twenty broomsticks lying in a neat line on the ground, Jennifer spoke to Fred and George Weasley enough times to hear them complain about the school brooms. Just from looking at them that she didn't doubt their words about what the brooms would do even vibrate slightly. Shortly after Jennifer and the Gryffindors arrived that the teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. Madam Hooch has short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk giving the impression that she could see everything. Cooper leaned towards her and whispered.

"How much do you want to bet that she is called Madam Hawk or the mocking Hawk." Jennifer had to hold back from the laughter when Cooper said that.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." When Madam Hooch said that, that everyone stepped up to one of the school brooms. Cooper stood next to her as they stepped up to their broom with Neville on her other side, Jennifer looked down at the broom that was next to her. The school broom was old, some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!"' Everyone shouted at the same time.

"UP." Jennifer's broom jumped into her hand at once and it was one of the few that did, Draco's broom also jumped into his hand at once as well as Cooper's broom, Seamus's broom and Ginny's broom. However Hermione's broom simply rolled over on the ground, while Neville's broom didn't move at all. Jennifer and Cooper looked at each other and started laughing at some of the slytherins, one of the brooms of the slytherins had hit him right in the face. It was either Crabbe or Goyle. Jennifer wasn't sure which one it was that got hit in the face by a broomstick, she really didn't care. As soon as everyone had their brooms that Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms, Jennifer was elated when Madam Hooch told Malfoy that he has been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" However, Neville, being nervous, jumpy and frightened from most likely being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back down here, boy!" But Neville was rising up like a cork shot out of a bottle, twelve feet than twenty feet, Jennifer was worried as she watched Neville. Jennifer could see his scared white face looking down down at the ground falling away from him, she saw him gasp before he slip sideways off the school broom. A thud and a nasty crack later that Neville was laying face down on the grass in a heap, his broomstick was going higher and higher and was drifting towards the forbidden forest before going out of sight. Madam Hooch managed to get to Neville first, Jennifer, Cooper, Hermione, Harry and ginny rushed over to Neville as Madam Hooch bend over a evilly. madam Hooch's face was just as white as Neville's face.

"Broken wrist. Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." Jennifer helped Neville up as well as Madam Hooch, before Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face was tear streaked, was clutching his wrist and was hobbling off with Madam Hooch of who has her arm around him. Jennifer remained were she was standing, she was worried for Neville but at least it was only a broken wrist this time. When Neville and Madam Hooch were out of earshot of the class that Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" All the Slytherins joined in the laughter, Jennifer was about ready to tell Malfoy off when Parvati spoke.

"Shut up, Malfoy." However a hard face Slytherin girl, by the name of Pansy, spoke up.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." Parvati blushed but didn't respond to Pansy.

"Look!" Malfoy darted forward and picked up something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Jennifer saw that it was the remembrall that Neville got from his grandmother and it was glittering in the sunlight, Jennifer stepped forward and spoke quietly.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Everyone stopped taking and looked at Jennifer and Malfoy, Malfoy turned and smiled nastily at her.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?" Draco didn't have any time to get on his broom before a fist punched the middle of his face and he fell backwards. Everyone gasp and step back when Jennifer punched Malfoy, Jennifer stepped forward towards Malfoy. Malfoy groaned as he got up and put his hands over his nose, just as Jennifer took another step that Crabbe and Goyle moved forward. Jennifer looked at the two goons before she gripped tighter on her broom before out the twig end of the broom on the ground. She jumped up and kicked Goyle in the face, just as he went backwards that Jennifer managed to lift the broom as she landed on her feet and hit Goyle on the head with the broom. No damage was done to the broom, she wasn't sure about Goyle but it was clear that she managed to at least break his nose since there was some blood coming from his nose. Jennifer noticed that Cooper did a similar thing with Crabbe, Malfoy was about ready to hit her but Jennifer ducked his punch and hit him in the stomach with the handle of her broom. Making Malfoy kneel down and fall to the ground in front of her, the remembrall dropped from Malfoy's hand. Jennifer picked up the remembrall and put it in her pocket before she put her foot on Malfoy's chest when he tried to get up again. Cooper stood behind her glaring at Crabbe and afoul to make sure they understood not to move or hit her. Her own glare at Malfoy was similar to that of the one Cooper was giving the two goons, Malfoy shrunk under her gaze just like he shrunk under the quiet but yet deadly voice that she used next.

"If you even try to belittle or even harm my friends again that you will find yourself in another position like this and the next time I will make sure all the students will see and you never be able to stop hearing the fact that the so called great Malfoy was best by a girl with nothing but her fists. Not even Goyle and Crabbe would even help with that." Malfoy merely nodded when she said that.


	5. Quidditch

**AN: first off there are a couple of hints of the two boys that Jennifer might be paired with in this chapter. At the moment they are the tow highest in the poll, it is those tow that I have in mind for Jennifer in the first place. He poll is still up if you haven't voted yet. Also, if you vote for other, I want to know who you vote for even if the person is unlikely to end up with Jennifer so please leave a review on the story or pm me. Not that but I also want to know you voted for the boy you picked.**

After class was over that Jennifer, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Cooper went to the hospital wing. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey managed to heal Neville's broken wrist easily enough, after Madam Pomfrey allowed a evilly to leave that the six of them walked to the great hall together. When they entered the great hall that they sat down at the Gryffindor Table, just as Jennifer sat down that Malfoy came walking over with a angry look as well as Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. When Malfoy reached her that he spoke.

"You know, Coulson, this might be your last meal here." Jennifer looked at Draco as well Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him.

"Is it now? I was unaware of that fact, no teacher approached yet and told me that I was kicked out of Hogwarts. How strange. Not that it would be a pain to me to leave or kick out of school, since I would be going back to what I was doing as if I never come here in the first place? Not only that but You're a lot braver now that you two little small friends are standing behind you instead of to the sides or in front of you." Jennifer spoke coolly, Crabbe and Goyle were not small by any means but she was able to handle the with ease. She knew Cooper could take them down just as easily as she could with his hands, they both proved that fact earlier that day. They cracked their knuckles when she said that.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"I have but that is utterly pointless, Malfoy. For we won't be able to harm each other. If we are have to duel, than it has to be hand to hand. No wands, not only that but it has to be in front of the whole school." Jennifer glared at Malfoy and Malfoy backed up. "I am taking a guess you don't want to do that." Malfoy glared at her before he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him without saying a word to her. Jennifer merely smiled, she guessed that Malfoy might tried to pull that on her but she knew a way to respond to that.

After dinner that Jennifer went to the library to look up some stuff for one of her essays, Harry and Cooper came along with her as well. While Neville, Hermione and Ginny went to the common room, to no big surprise that Hermione asked Jennifer to bring a couple books for Hermione to look over for an essay. After a couple of hours that they were shooed out but not before Jennifer checked out the books that Hermione wanted. Of course Cooper wanted to try out a couple of spells that they were looking at, so they quickly went to the charms corridor. They spent a couple of hours in the corridor practicing some of those spells as well as some of the spells they already learned. When it was almost curfew that they stopped, Jennifer,r Harry, and scooper were about ready to go to the tower when he heard a voice.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Jennifer knew that voice for it was Filch and the three of them were not even close to the common room. Cooper grasp her hand and the three of them ran down the corridor. When they reached the door that Harry pulled at the door.

"This is not good!" Cooper and Harry pounded at the door, Jennifer could hear footsteps coming towards the corridor. Jennifer signed before she spoke.

"You two are wizards for crying out loud. Oh, here." Jennifer managed to get past them before she waved her wand at the lock and spoke. "Alohomora!" Jennifer could hear the lock on the door clicked and the door opened, the three of them went into the room before closing it and pressed their ears against the door. They could hear Filch coming closer before the could hear him talking about of where they could have gone and than his footsteps faded away, as he walked away that Jennifer spoke in a whisper.

"Thankfully, He thinks this door is locked, I think we'll be okay - what is wrong with you, Cooper! You are used to the dark since you spend half of the time in the ... " for some odd reason Cooper was tugged on her sleeve of which was unusual for Cooper to do unless if there was some thing that surprised him. Jennifer turned to face Cooper but than she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and she turned fully around. Jennifer froze, nothing in her life had prepared her for what she was seeing, for starters she wasn't in a room like she ought she was. Instead she was in a corridor the corridor that was forbidden to the students, she understand of why it was forbidden. In the middle of the room was the biggest dog that she ever seen in her life for it fully took up the whole corridor. The dog has three heads and she was sure that they were only alive because the dog was surprised by their appearance. Harry managed to open the door and the three of them went running for it as they ran for it that Jennifer shouted at the other two.

"Tell no open about this, expect for Neville, Ginny and Hermione, deal."

"I am good with that."

"Me too." A few minutes later they were in front of the portrait and yelled pig snout before entering the common room. To their surprise that only Hermione, Ginny and Neville were the only ones in the common room, so Jennifer, Harry and Cooper told them of what just happened. When they finished that Cooper spoke.

"Thinking of it, I barely remembering seeing a trap door under the dog." It was Hermione that spoke up.

"I read in the daily prophet about one of the vaults was broken into but nothing was taking for it was empty earlier that day. Do you think that is what the dog is guarding?" Jennifer shrugged.

"Maybe. I am not going to disregard that. However, I prefer to stay away from there, for I don't want to chose between the dog and Filch again."

When the next flying lesson came around that Harry become the new seeker for the Gryffindor team for he performed a fifty foot dive. Soon enough Halloween came along, that night that a troll was let into the castle, both Jennifer and Cooper made the comment of how stupid it was to be lead back to their common rooms. Of which resulted in all four houses staying in the great hall till the troll was taken care of by the teachers. As November came around that that the weather turned very cold, the mountains around the grounds became icy gray and the lake was like it was chilled steel. Every morning that the grounds around the school was sobered in frost, Hagrid, the grounds keeper, could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting the broomsticks on the quidditch field. Hagrid was wearing a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver boots, Jennifer wondered where Hagrid got those things from. That was not the only thing for quidditch season started and the first match was on Saturday, Jennifer was a bit nervous about it. For Harry was only a first year students while the rest of the players were from second year and up, she was pretty sure that Harry would be an easier target.

The match was Gryffinor vs Slytherin, of which didn't make Jennifer feel any better, hardly anyone saw Harry play or practice Quidditch since Oliver did his best to keep it quiet. However due to what Harry did in class that the news of Harry playing quidditch spread like wildfire. Jennifer was sure if she was playing Quidditch that it would have spread even faster than wildfire. The day before Harry's first quidditch match that Jennifer, Cooper, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Harry were in the freezing courtyard. Hermione conjured up a bright blue fire that was easily carried in a jam jar, of which was Jennifer was glad of at the moment. The six of them had their backs to the jam jar to get warm ad as some started to cross the courtyard. She noticed that Snape was limping, Jennifer wondered what he has been doing for he hadn't been limping before. When Snape noticed them that they went closer to each other but he walked over to them anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Barton?" Cooper showed him the book, Quidditch through the ages of which Cooper took from the library for Harry. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." As Snape limped away that Cooper muttered.

"He's just made that rule up. Too bad that there are no Vents in the school. I wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Jennifer spoke up.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him. It is not like we care of what happen to him at any rate. I just hope that he would remain limping and die from it in the worst way possible. If there was vents in Hogwarts that it would be great fun to use them to spy on and prank Snape since it would be so easy to do. Won't it be funny if he was covered in sparkles and bright hot pink." When Jennifer said that, that all six of them started laughing at the thought of what Snape would look like if he was wearing sparkles and bright hot pink.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening, Jennifer, Cooper Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was looking Harry's and Neville's charms homework and gave them pointers and a couple of books to look over to help improve their essays, Cooper, Ginny and Jennifer already got their charms homework done. It was clear as the night wore on that Harry felt restless about the next day. After a while that Harry decided to get the book back from Snape so he could have to read for the next day. It was when Jennifer and Cooper were talking about some of their comic books that Harry comes back and sat back down, Jennifer looked at him and spoke.

"Well, did you get it? What's the matter?" In a low whisper that Harry told them of what he seen and he finished breathlessly.

"You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! The one that Cooper, Jennifer and myself brought up when filch was trying to get after U.S. even though it was barely after curfew. He's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"No - he wouldn't, I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Look." Everyone looked at Jennifer, Jennifer didn't like Snape but that doesn't mean that he might be stealing whatever it was. It seems Snape might go after whatever it was but there was no proof besides the limo and the blood to really prove Harry's theory. "I am not sure what Snape is doing or even hat is what he is after. It looks like he might be going after it. But honestly, I think we should figure out first of what the dog is guarding first, before we decided to say Snape is stealing. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape is going to steal this thing, but it's like that old saying, innocent till prove guilty. There are hints that he may try to steal it but we need more proof as well as to know what he is after. But it would help if we keep our eyes open."

The next morning was bright and cold, the great hall was full of delicious smell of fried sausages and cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good quidditch match. Jennifer and Hermione spent half of their time at breakfast trying to get Harry to eat, Jennifer knew if her father was here and she was playing in the match today that he would do the same to her as she was doing to Harry. She knew that Melinda would be doing the same thing even if she was no longer doing any field work for the last couple of years.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything." It was Hermione's turn next.

"Just a bit of toast."

"I'm not hungry." Next Seamus spoke up.

"Harry, you need your strength, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus." Jennifer looked over at Seamus as he piled Ketchup on his sausages, Jennifer shook her head wondering if his whole family does that. When it was eleven that the whole school went to the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Jennifer, Neville, Hermione, Cooper and Ginny joined Seamus and Dean in the top row of the pitch. As a surprise for Harry that they painted a large banner on one of the sheets that Scabbers ruined. The banner says Potter for President, Dean drew a large Gryffindor Lion underneath the words while Hermione performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. After a while, the two teams came out, Madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the field with her broom in her hand. Jennifer could barely hear Madam Hooch from where she was sitting.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you. Mount your brooms, please." The teams clambered onto their broomsticks before Madam a hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up high into the air and they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Jennifer and Cooper looked at each other and were close of laughing, they both know it was going to be so fun with Lee Jordan doing the commentary. Even if he was being closely watched by Professor McGonagall, Jennifer was already looking forward to other quidditch matches of where Lee Jordan was doing the commentary. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" The Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air but there were howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" All of them had to squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. "Bin watchin' from me hut." Hagrid was patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'." Hagrid raised his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Jennifer looked up at Harry, she still couldn't help but worry about Harry and how high he was.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" There was a murmur that ran through the crowd as Pucey dropped the quaffle since he looked over his shoulder to look at the flash of gold that went by his ear. Without realizing it that Jennifer grabbed hold of Cooper's hand and squeezed as Harry dove down to the flash of gold. The other seeker followed suit so that Harry and the other seeker were hurtling towards the snitch. All of the chasers seem to forget of where they were suppose to be doing as they watched the two seekers. Harry was faster than the other seeker and when Harry went to grabbed it that flint black Harry on purpose no less. Harry's broom spun off course and there was a roar of rage from the gryffinors, it was during that, that she heard Cooper spoke.

"Jennifer, do you mind?" She looked done and noticed she was squeezing his hand and let go of his hand. Jennifer blushed slightly before looking away as Dean started to yell after the foul and free shot was called.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Ginny looked at him before Ginny spoke.

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Red card! In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean."

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Jennifer rolled her eyes, she has some doubts the rules of Quidditch would change any time soon. As Jennifer list e to the commentary that she noticed that Lee Jordan was finding it hard not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul."

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession. Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..." Jennifer were cheering but she was no longer looking at the game but up at Harry since his brook was acting up. It seems that more people were noticing Harry when Jennifer pointed Harry out to her friends.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..." Suddenly everyone was pointing up at Harry, as Hagrid trailed off from what he was saying, from all of the stands. His broomstick started to roll over and over with Harry barely managing to hold on, everyone gasp. Jennifer grabbed hold of Cooper's arm as Harry's broom gave a wild jerk, Harry swung off of it so that he was dangling from it, holding on e broom with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?"

"Can't have. Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At those words that Hermione seized Hagrid's Binoculars, instead of looking up at Harry that she was looking frantically at the crowd. Jennifer looked at Hermione spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew it. Snape - look." Jennifer let go of Cooper's arm and grabbed the binoculars from a Hermione and looked through at Snape. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them, his eyes were fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Before Jennifer could say anything that Hermione disappeared, Jennifer looked back up at Harry using the binoculars. Jennifer winced as the broom started to vibrate harder, so that it was nearly impossible for Harry to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on it's feet, watching and terrified, the Weasley twins flew up to try to pull Harry on one of their brooms but the broom jumped higher. So the Weasley twins dropped lower and started to circle beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell. No one even noticed that Flint seized the quaffle and scored five times, like as if anyone really cared at the moment.

"Come on, Hermione." As soon as Jennifer said that, that the broom stopped going higher and become still, so Harry managed clambered back onto his broom. Hermione came back shortly after Harry got back on his broom. It was than that Jennifer looked at Neville of who been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Jennifer spoke softly to Neville.

"Neville, you can look!" Jennifer looked back to the match just as Harry was speeding towards the ground when he clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. After what just happen that Jennifer couldn't blame him for being sick, Harry suddenly slid off of his broom. Harry managed to hit the field on all fours before he coughed a couple of times before something gold fell into his hand. Jennifer smiled as Harry held the snitch up and waved the snitch before he shouted.

"I've got the Snitch!"


	6. Christmas

AN: the poll is still up. Since I started this story, I been trying to think of a good code name for Jennifer, like Black Widow or Hawkeye. I have some trouble with that for I can't think of a good code name for her, I want to ask your readers of what you think would be a good codename for her. There is no poll for the codename, just PM me or leave a review. Plus, I will cover some things that should be covered back when Jennifer first entered Hogwarts.

Albus's pov

He didn't bother to go down to the quidditch match that days, for he was busy of thinking of a way for Jennifer to go on the path he laid out for her. When he found the house destroyed ten years ago and there was no trace to Jennifer that he figured some muggles managed to get to her and raised he. He checked the book that list future Hogwarts students to make sure she was still alive, for if her name was crossed out that means she was dead. But her name was not crossed out, so which means that she was alive and it wasn't till a couple of months ago that he saw her again. Not only that but he remembered the words of the prophecy, Dumbledore figured that Voldemort marked her somehow. He was unsure of how she was marked, since he hadn't seen her. After making sure Jennifer was still alive that he made it known that Voldemort was banished by Jennifer on Halloween. He told the ministry that she has a scar, he refused to tell them of what kind of mark it was and just told them that the mark was easy to hid.

During that time, he claimed to be her magical guardian to the wizarding world as well as telling them that he placed her in a safe place. However he has no idea of where she was or who she was with, he tried to track her but it was impossible. After trying to locating her that he went to the goblins for two things, one was to have the goblins help him locate Jennifer and two to make himself her official guardian over Remus. When he tried to do that, that the goblins refused to do either one since they made it plain to him that she was already in care of her magical guardian and that her guardian made sure that she couldn't be located by any means. It pissed Albus to no end that neither one happened, for Jennifer needed to be place of where she would be humble and easy to lead to go on the path he laid out for her. After he learned that, that he tracked down Remus only to learn that he didn't have Jennifer with him. It was than that Albus panicked and thought Voldemort had her and was turning her to his heir if he were to die.

When Jennifer went to be sorted that he thought she would end up in Slytherin but to his surprise and relief, she ended up in Gryffindor. When he first looked at her as she sat down that he thought it would be easy from there, he did try to have both her and Harry join the team as a chaser and seeker. But what he didn't expect was only Harry getting on the team since only a seeker was needed, he was hoping that Jennifer joins next year. What else worried him was the friendship between Jennifer and Cooper, at first he thought they meet earlier that day. But in the couple of months that they have been here that it was clear that Jennifer and Cooper meet before and were very close. He would need to figure out if he should tear Cooper and Jennifer away from each other or just leave them as they were. First thing he would need to do was to talk to the father and mother, Albus got up to go and talk to the boy's parents.

Jennifer's pov

After the match that Jennifer, Cooper, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville went down with Hagrid to his hut. So they didn't hear the aftermatch of the match, Hagrid gave them tea to drink as Hagrid place in front of them that Jennifer spoke.

"It was Snape, Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off Harry."

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" They all looked at each other, wondering what to tell him, it was Harry that spoke.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the tea pot hat he was holding.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Jennifer looked at the others puzzled before looking at Hagid and spoke,

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the ... " Jennifer sat forward and spoke.

"Yes?"

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." Hermione spoke up.

"So why did he just try and kill Harry? I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -" Jennifer spoke up before Hagrid could finish of what he was saying.

"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself. When Jennifer got back to the common room that she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill before writing a letter to her father.

Father,

Everything is good here for the most part, Harry become the new seeker for Gryffindor even though he is only a first year. However today at the quidditch match that it seems that Snape was trying to kill Harry by knocking him off his broom. Afterwards we were talking to Hagrid, remember that three headed dog I told you about. Apparently Hagrid knows the dog and named the dog Fluffly out of all things before he gave it to Dumbledore to guard something, whatever the dog is guarding that it has something to do with a guy named Nicolas Flamel. Do you know who this man is?

Jennifer

Jennifer put the letter into an envelope before she headed back outside and gave the letter to Shadow of who took it and flew off to where her father was. Knowing her father and his line of work that he could be anyway but she knows that Shadow would always find him no matter where he was. The next couple of weeks seem to take forever with waiting for a reply from her father as well as going to the library with her friends to learn about Nicolas Flamel. Than one morning, Shadow came down to her with a letter, Jennifer took the letter from her and opened it.

Jennifer,

I hope Harry is all right as well as yourself. I can't say too much about this Nicolas Flamel, I heard the name before but I am not sure where I heard it before. As you know I barely return to the wizarding world like yourself. I haven't kept much up to date on what has been happening the wizarding world. I will see you at Christmas.

Your father

PS: Albus came over to the Barton Farm while Clint and I were there for a break, he was surprised to see me there alive no less and thought the bartons made an illusion up as well as said things that just made him seem insane to the Bartons, like saying that he was your magical guardian. In simple terms, he won't ever enter the barton farmhouse ever again after that. We had the goblins ward the farmhouse to make sure Albus doesn't break in, just for the sake of it that we also used Phoenix wards to make sure that Albus couldn't enter the house with his Phoenix. You and Cooper would have been amused by what happen, as a favor to me, prank him if you can. I do believe there are vents around the castle or something close to that around there.

By the time that Jennifer finished the letter that she was on the floor laughing her head off, the few people in the common room were looking at her oddly. Just as Jennifer managed to stop laughing and got back on the chair that Cooper came down from his dorm. When he took the last few steps that he looked at Jennifer, Jennifer started laughing again and feel off her chair again. Cooper walked over to her and spoke as he did so.

"What is so funny?" Jennifer held the letter out to Cooper.

"This." Cooper took it from her and read it, it didn't take long for Cooper to sit down next her and started laughing. Cooper managed to speak between laughing.

"It's official, I am going to look for vents or something that we can crawl through in Hogwarts." The two of them broke into silent laughter at those words, making everyone else wondering why they were laughing so hard.

As Christmas came closer that Jennifer and Cooper were getting antsy of going back home to the Barton farmhouse. Director Fury allowed some time off for the bartons, Jennifer and her father for Christmas since Jennifer and Cooper only had a couple of weeks off from school before going back. During the next month that followed that Cooper got a letter from Uncle Clint telling Jennifer and Cooper of a new agent by the name of Natasha Romanoff that was Clint's new partner that was going to be with the family for Christmas. There things that started to show that it was winter and getting close to Christmas, for one morning the lake froze solid. The Weasley twines were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that the snowballs followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. There was only few owls that got through the stormy sky to deliver mail, the Owls were nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. It seems hardly anyone could wait for the holidays to start, even though the Gryffindor Common room and the great hall have roaring fires that the corridors didn't. So that the drafty corridors became icy and there was a bitter wind was rattling the windows of the classrooms, the worst of it was potions of which was in the dungeons. Their breath rose in a mist before them and all of the students kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

During the rest of the time before the holidays, when they had the chance, that Jennifer and Cooper looked for Vents and they managed to find them to. For the time being they decided to use it after the holidays and only when they really needed to use it. Hermione, Jennifer and Cooper were going home as were Harry, Ginny and Neville were going to stay at the castle for the holidays. After one potion lesson that the six of them left after Malfoy, as they reached the great hall that Malfoy was insulting one of the Hufflepuffs or trying to do but the Hufflepuff just walked past Malfoy. Malfoy had stomp off and went around a tree that was walking, Jennifer, Harry, Cooper, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny went to the tree. As they went over to the tree that Jennifer hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, yeh six."

"Hey Hagrid. What are you doing?"

"I am tak'ng this here tree to the Great Hall. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks like a treat." So the six of them followed Hagrid and his tree to the great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. It was Professor Flitwick that spoke up as they entered the Great Hall.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?" Jennifer looked around at the hall, the great hall looked spectacular even better than anything she saw in the shield apartment buildings. Of course at the apartment that it was done the muggle way since there was only three magic users in the apartment building. There was festoons of Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room. Some of the trees were sparkling with tiny icicles and some were glittering with hundreds of candles, with how amazing it was that Jennifer would prefer to use hands to decorate a tree instead of using a wand.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?"

"Just one? And that reminds me -Harry, Jennifer, Cooper, Neville, Ginny, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Jennifer turned her eyes away from Professor Flitwick of who was putting up golden bubbles that was blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the tree that Hagrid haut brought it. The six of them left the hall and Hagrid followed them.

"The library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" It was Jennifer who responded.

"Oh, we're not working. Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." Hagrid looked shocked when Jennifer said that.

"You what? Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Jennifer would have said something else but Harry spoke up before she go on.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble? We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin." So Jennifer spoke.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." It was hard to find who Nicolas Flamel is or was, which ever the case might be. After a while of looking through the library that Harry joined Jennifer at a table before Nevile, Hermione and Ginny joined them, they all shook their heads. So they went off to lunch.

"You three will keep looking while Jennifer, Cooper and I are away, won't you? And send one of us an owl if you find anything." It was Harry that spoke next.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is, It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." When the holidays started that Cooper, Hermione and Jennifer found an empty compartment, thankfully it was only the three of them in the compartment. When they got off the train that Hermione had brought Jennifer and Cooper over to meet her parents of who were waiting for them on the other side. Just after Hermione introduce Jennifer and Cooper to her parents that Jennifer heard someone call her name.

"Jennifer!" Jennifer and Cooper turned around as their fathers came over to them, Jennifer ran over and hugged her father and Cooper did the same with his father. When Jennifer pulled away that she notice just behind Uncle Clint was a woman about ten years younger than Clint. The woman has red hair and green eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt, brown jacket and blue jeans. Clint noticed Jennifer was looking at the red hair woman and he spoke as soon as Cooper pulled back from the hug.

"This is Natasha. Natasha is is Cooper and Jennifer." Just than Hermione and her parents came over and introduce each other, as soon as that happen that Jennifer and Cooper ask if the Rangers could come with them. Of which the four parents agreed to, since they wanted to get to know the Rangers better, Aunt Laura didn't seem to mind either when they got back to the farmhouse. Lila loved the fact that her brother and adopted sister were staying at the farmhouse for Christmas and that they brought a friend with them. Whenever Jennifer, Cooper and their fathers came that the farmhouse was busier than normal but with the Grangers there that the farmhouse seems even more busier than usual. They had fun decorate the tree that they got, they also spend on of the days getting presents for each other and for their friends. While they stayed at the farmhouse that Hermione, Lila, Cooper and Hermione shared a room while her father, Natasha, and the Grangers shared a room.

When Jennifer woke up the next morning that she was excited, Cooper woke up about the same time as Jennifer. However Lila was already up and she was dragging Uncle Clint, Aunt Laura and the newly added aunt Natasha. Hermione, Cooper and Jennifer made sure that Jennifer's father and Hermione's parents were awake before heading down downstairs to open the presents. As soon as they reached down stairs that Jennifer, and the others opened their presents, the first present Jennifer opened was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Jennifer from Hagrid. Jennifer opened it up to reveal a roughly wooden flute, Jennifer blew it and. A sound of an owl came from it, Hermione and Cooper also got something wooden from Hagrid. Jennifer went on to the next one of which urged out to be from the Wesley twins of which was a bag of pranks and they got Cooper the same thing. After opening those presents that Jennifer and Cooper looked at each other and smiled, knowing all too well for what they were going to do with it. Hermione managed to get Jennifer a large box of Chocolate frogs, Ginny got her quidditch through the ages, and Neville got her a wizard chess set.

To her surprise that Harry got her a bracelet, while Cooper got her action figures of Captain America and Bucky Barnes. She got a paintball gun from Aunt Laura and a smaller version of Uncle Clint's bow with arrows that could do different things like Uncle Clint's bow that case from Uncle Clint. To no big surprise that Jennifer got some more Captain America comic books from her father, no big surprise there. Cooper got the bow and arrows as well as the paintball gun and the comic books. Jennifer got him an action figure of Legolas that said Hawkeye Junior on the back, that made Uncle Clint bang his head against the wall while it made everyone else burst into laughter. However there was three lumpy packages and a long but small package, the three lumpy packages were for Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione but the smaller one was for Jennifer. Jennifer, Cooper, and Hermione opened the lumpy packages, to her surprise all three packages contain three sweaters. Hermione's sweater was Purple with Pink H on it, Cooper's sweater was a dark grey with a white C on it, Jennifer's sweater was Navy blue with a red J. In all three packages were homemade fudge and a letter in Jennifer's, as Jennifer picked up the letter that Uncle Cooper picked up Cooper's sweater.

"Who made this?" It was Jennifer that responded.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother. She wrote this letter." Jennifer read the letter out loud.

"Dear Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione,

Fred, George and Ginny wrote to me about you three, I wasn't sure of how many presents you would have and decided to send you here the sweaters and fudge. Enjoy. They also told me that your three might be together on Christmas with your families.

Molly Weasley." Her father took the letter from her when Jennifer finished reading the letter and looked at it before he spoke.

"I heard about the Weasley. I never meet them before." Her father handed her the letter back before going on. "However that last present is from your mother." Jennifer looked up at her father before he went on. "Well she would have given to you this year if she was alive. I just been keeping it safe in the last ten years." Jennifer opened the package to reveal a box and she opened the package, inside the box was a gold necklace with a golden heart that has the letter S on it. Jennifer looked up at her father as he spoke. "It is a heirloom of Selwyn, though the name had changed to Coulson. It was in the Vault up till after you were born when your mother took it out to give to you for your eleventh birthday or for your first Christmas after you started Hogwarts." Jennifer out on the necklace and the sweater, for the rest of the day Jennifer, Cooper, Hermione and Lila played with their presents and even played paintball. The only other thing that could have made her holiday better would have been a mission.


	7. Bad Albus, Bad

**AN: it seems like in the poll that the boy with the most votes is Cooper with Harry being a close second with two less than Cooper. So yes, that poll is closed. I will admit that I was leaning towards Cooper more I was with Harry, however with what I had in mind for what happens that Cooper would be the best choice. I may do small stories with a couple of other characters of where they would be Jennifer's love interest. If you want me to do this, let me know.**

 **I have a new poll up with a couple of nicknames for Jennifer's Codename, you can pick other. Like with the other poll, if you pick other, I want to know of what Codename you like her to have. This poll will last longer though,**

 **Also, I am going to do Phil's pov of what happen when Albus came over, along with a mission he went on by himself of when he meet Audrey. So the pov will start in November with Albus going to the farm and cover Christmas in Phil's pov. But it won't be the full Christmas though. So you will see Albus getting kicked off the farm.**

Phil's pov

After Clint managed to get Nick to accept Natasha as an agent, of which result Clint being her partner, that Clint managed to get Nick Fury to give Clint, Natasha and Phil a few days off. Since Clint was her partner that Natasha was to come along with them, when they reached the farmhouse that Clint introduce Natasha to Laura and Lila. It was clear that from how Natasha was acting that she wasn't quite use o being around children or how children suppose to be at Lila's age. During their stay at the farmhouse that Phil and Clint told Natasha do what SHIELD was like and what to expect now that joined. Among the things that they told her was Phil's daughter being Phil's trainee and Cooper being Clint's trainee. Phil and Clint told her that their children were at school to have a chance to interact with children their own age. That was one reason Phil even let Jennifer go to Hogwarts, the other reason was because Cooper was going there as well. The days before Clint, Phil and Natasha were due back to the headquarters that there was a knock on the door. Natasha was the one that answered the door since Laura doing dinner while Phil and Clint were playing with Lila. When he heard the male voice coming the door that Phil froze.

"Are you Cooper's aunt?" Clint looked at him oddly, like what is wrong with you.

"I am more his adopted aunt. What is that you want?"

"Are his parents home?" Phil gestured to Clint's bow and arrows, Clint was confused but Phil mouthed, I will explain latter. Laura looked a little worried, when Clint got his bow and arrow, she looked over at her and he mouthed the same thing at her. When he took Jennifer that he made sure all the safe houses he uses, all the headquarters and the SHIELD apartments were warded from everything magical or at least witches/Wizards and phoenixes. He did that mainly to make sure that if Albus looked up where Jennifer was that he couldn't get to Jennifer. This was the only safe house thane didn't put any of the wards up, even though they come here often that he didn't seen a need because Albus may not be aware that Cooper was Jennifer's best friend. He has a feeling that Albus came here to talk about Jennifer and Cooper, before Jennifer left for Hogwarts that Albus may try to control her name dead her down the path he wants Jennifer to go on. Of which means death for sure, to be killed by Voldemort, Jennifer and Phil hope that Jennifer was not the one to defeat and kill Voldemort. Phil told Jennifer that Albus might try to test her, so Jennifer took that on as to prove to Dumbledore that she was not one to be control and do his better.

Jennifer was also aware of the prophecy and he managed to hear the prophecy from Albus after Phil kept questioning him about it. So Albus just told him what it said, Phil told Jennifer about the prophecy the days she become his trainee and explained to her that one reason he was training her was if she was to face Voldemort and War. That the other part was because all SHIELD agents went through training to help protect the people. In a way, that Phil hoped that at some point, to prove that he would not bow to what Albus wants him to do. For Phil was sure that Albus thinks he was dead and Jennifer was living somewhere in Godric's Hollow or the surrounding area at the very least. That over time that the gmail she was with moved away to another part of England, true he made it known that he was alive in the Wizarding world. He was sure that the news that he was still hasn't reached Albus, but if it has, he would brush it off and claim that he was till dead. After Clint grabbed his bow and arrows that Phil took out his wand and they made their way towards the door. As they walked towards the door that Natasha watched them and looked at them wondering of what she should say. Phil nodded to Laura and Clint telling her to tell Albus that Cooper's parents was here, Natasha looked away and back at Albus of who was still on the porch.

"They are, may I ask of why you want to know?"

"I want to talk to them about one of his friends that he made at school." Clint looked at Phil and mouthed. 'Don't tell me he is talking about Jennifer?' Phil nodded, Clint grunted before he went upstairs, Phil knows that he was going up there to get a better shot. Phil quickly went behind the door and looked through the crack at Albus.

"Which friend is this?"

"I prefer to talk to his parents about ... " Albus didn't finish that sentence for Phil waved his wand as he used one the spells that caused people to get thrown back. Albus fell back on the path and dust fell about him, before he could move that an arrow was shot between his legs and the arrowhead exploded and covered Albus with a net. Albus pulled out hi wand, before he could do anything that Phil walked out form behind the door and pointed his wand at Albus

"Expelliarmus." Albus's wand flew from his hand and Phil caught the wand as Clint jumped down the second floor and landed in front of Albus. Albus didn't pay any attention to Clint for Albus was looking right at Phil.

"You're alive? But that is not possible, you were killed by Death Eaters."

"Did you even bothered to search for my body in Godric's Hollow? Look for a tombstone with my name of it? As far as I can tell that didn't happen. For no order member bothered to look for me. Knowing you had them look for Jennifer instead and most likely tried to claim magical guardianship over her but you couldn't now could you? For as long as one of her parents is alive that no one can make a claim to be her magical guardian."

"But why are you here? For Jennifer and Cooper meet on the train just a couple of months ago." Clint looked back at Phil.

"Phil, please tell me that not all Wizards are stupid?" Phil looked over at Clint as Laura and Lila came out while Natasha and Phil walked off the porch. Phil put Albus's wand in his pocket but kept his own wand pointed at Albus.

"I am a wizard, Clint, remember?"

"I will ask the question differently than. Are all half blood and pure blood this stupid?"

"For the most part, but there are few expeditions, like James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, just to name a couple pure bloods and a half blood."

"What about Peter?" Phil looked at Albus.

"Peter is just as stupid as you are. Actually he might be a bit smarter than you."

"What do you mean?"

"Since I took Jennifer to Diagon Alley that I made sure to learn of what happen in ten years. I will admit that I didn't find too much. You are the one that told the ministry that Evelyn and my will were unreadable and kept the will closed among other things."

"Sirius was your secret keeper though and one of Jennifer's godfathers."

"You are an idiot, a prat, a Clotpole, a Cabbage-Head and a Dollophead." The last three that he heard Laura and Lila giggle, they knew where he got the last three from, the TV show on BBC America called Merlin. Phil couldn't just resist calling Albus those things since many people think of Albus as another Merlin, after watching the show at he couldn't help but think of who well those nicknames work well with Albus. "First off, it was only Remus that is Jennifer's godfather. Second Evelyn and I switched at the last minute to Peter. Plus you tried to take money from the Selwyn vaults and you tried to claim magical guardianship over Jennifer. If the read was read that it says that Jennifer will only be given to Remus if we died and that no one can claim magical guardianship over Jennifer. That if Remus can't take care of her that she would be handed in at SHIELD headquarters. It is ironclad." Albus looked panicked but he managed to speak.

"Phil, I think it is a bad idea that Cooper and Jennifer ... " Phil waved his wand and pointed at Albus, Albus stopped talking and tried to keep his mouth closed. He started to turn pale, but it seems he couldn't take it for he managed to get on all four, of which was difficult for Albus since there was a net around him. New Albus burped and a bunch of slugs came out and some do it went down his robes. He heard Lila and Laura hear the eww coming from them, Natasha didn't have an expression on her face but there was a huge grin, like the Cheshire Cat, on Clint's face as he watched Albus burp slugs.

"Well if you think it was a bad idea than you should have came here when Jennifer and Cooper were five years old, for that was when they become friends." Phil waved his wand again and the net disappeared. "I want you to leave this place and never come back." Albus managed to stood up, just as he stood up that he burped out more slugs, this he looked at Phil.

"Can I get my wand back?"

"Get a new one." Albus glared at him, Phil spoke once more. "I take orders from the government, yes. But I do not take orders from you. I am not someone to be control nor am I a pawn. Ever since I left Hogwarts that there was one thing I made sure of, that is to protect the people of which I have been doing with the part of the government that I am in. Jennifer is the same way, trust me when j say is, that if you try to control her or use her after trying so many times that she will leave Hogwarts and leave the English wizarding world behind. That when and if Voldemort comes back that she will jot go to English defense, for she doesn't take kindly to be used. If it wasn't for the fact that she was raised to defend the people that neither Cooper or Jennifer would be at Hogwarts right now." Albus turned and walked down the path, in a blink of an eye that Albus vanished.

The next day that Clint, Phil and Natasha used a port key to get back to headquarters, Clint took Natasha on a tour while Phil went to Director Fury's office. When Phil entered that Director Fury was sitting behind his desk like Phil expected him to be, however Maria Hill was standing behind Director Fury. Phil went up the desk as Director Fury spoke.

"It took you long enough. I have a mission for you of which is in Portland Oregon."

"Why Portland?" Director Fury tossed a file onto the desk in front of Phil, Phil picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture and profile of a man named Marcus Daniels, or also known as Blackout, Phil heard about this guy. For the guy was a lab assistant but an accident happen apparently, Phil knows is because when the accident happen a month ago that Director Fury had him look into to find out what happen. Here wasn't much to go on from what they found, expect when Marcus blasted Phil and two other agents with his new powers.

"We need to capture this guy and put him in the Fridge." Phil looked back at Director Fury.

"Well, it might be tricky with those powers of his. Has he gone after anyone yet?"

"Yes, but he is not killing the woman. It's more of an obsession." Phil was surprised slightly when Director Fury brought up that it was a woman that this man was after.

"A woman, sir?" Director Fury put another file down on the desk, once more Phil picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture and profile of a woman, a cellist that lives in Portland, he looked at the picture of the woman, Aubrey Nathan. If her hair was darker, almost dark brown that could pass as black, and her eyes were a darker brown color that she would look like Evelyn. She was a couple years younger than he was at least

"Yes, that's her. He seems to think of her as his light in the darkness or something like that. He keeps stalking her and uses his powers to do it, we need to stop before he does something to her. You may want to talk to her first so that she knows that she is being protected." Phil closed the files and nodded.

"Than I am off to Portland than." Director Fury merely nodded than Phil left the office, once he left the office and he looked around to make sure no one was there that he turned and Apparated to Portland. He appeared in an alleyway, he left it and walked towards the address that was listed in Aubrey's profile. That was the first thing, that he needed to talk to her to explain of who he was and why he was there. He reached the apartment building and went to the floor that she was on, as soon as he reached the apartment that he looked at the door for a minute. The he raised his hand to knock but he stopped himself, he remembered when he went back home and saw Evelyn laying here on the floor. Phil knows that Marcus Daniels wasn't a wizard, for Phil remembering looking Marcus Daniels up in the American and British ministries a couple of months ago to see if he could anything else about him after that accident. For that was more for the ease of mind, for he could be as dangerous as Voldment if he was a wizard, even if he wasn't he would still be dangerous none the less. Phil pushed that thought back to the back of his mind and knocked, there was movement before it stopped just behind the door. A woman's voice came from inside.

"Please go away." She sounded terrified, almost like he was going to kick down the door to get to her, it reminded him of when he realized that Jennifer was not dead and how scared and terrified that he had to revise her by himself. Phil figured that she thought that he was Marcus Daniels, not someone else. Phil couldn't help but wondered of what this man has been doing to make this woman so scared of him.

"I am not here to harm you." Phil spoke softly to the woman as he stood here, he waited for a respond or anything for that matter, after a minute that he could the locks being unlocked. After a few moments that the door opened, when the door opened and his first thought was that her picture didn't do her justice. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black sweater, gray sweat pants, a headband with her hair in a ponytail and sneakers. She was looking at him slightly confused.

"Who are you?"

"Phil Coulson, I am from S.H.I.E.L.D. Can I come in?" She allowed him to enter, once inside that he explained things to her, she relaxed as he explained things to her. The next couple of days, Phil stayed with Audrey in her apartment and case up with different ways to capture Marcus Daniels. Phil wasn't originally going to stay at her apartment, but she insisted on it as well as pleading with him. He was at least glad that there were two bedrooms in the apartment, he was also glad, once more, that Jennifer wasn't here. On this mission it was more of the thought of what Jennifer would do instead of wondering what he should do with her unlike last mission. Finally he managed to find a way to captured Marcus Daniels, though Audrey wasn't thrilled about the idea and he couldn't blame her.

So they went ahead with the plan, once Marcus Daniels was on Audrey's tail that she went to the building and room he told her to go. Once she reached the room that Phil pulled her into a back room and closed the door just seconds after Marcus Daniels and seconds before the lights went on overpowering his senses and blinding him. When he saw the lights die down that he relaxed slightly, as he relaxed that he realized something. That he was against the wall holding Audrey protectively against him like he used to with Evelyn when she was unable to defend herself in a fight or when she was injured. Or at least similar to a certain degree but it was usually Evelyn against the walls not him, not only that but Audrey was holding on tight to him. That was not the only thing that he noticed, like Evelyn, she fitted perfectly against him. Phil dragged himself out of his thoughts as he heard Marcus Daniels being taken away and he let go of her. When he did that, that Audrey looked up at him before she smiled lightly before she spoke.

"Thank you."

"It's my job." Phil push some of her hair behind her ear before he went on. "I will come to see you when I am in town next." Audrey nodded and smiled, Phil was about ready to go to the door when she grasp his hand. Phil looked back at her and was about ready to say something when she pulled him down a little and kissed him. After a minute that she pulled away from the kiss, he was surprised. He didn't expect her to kiss him.

"Come soon." Phil smiled slightly.

"I will try but I can't promise of how soon." They walked out of the room and building together but went their different ways once outside. Phil went into an alleyway and Apparated back to SHIELD headquarters.

Phil went on some more missions, a couple of them were with Natasha and Clint, during the missions that he was by himself that he wished that Jennifer was here. Ever since Jennifer turned five that he never been on a mission by himself anymore, for he always had Jennifer with him. It was a new experience for him to be on a mission by himself, when Clint managed to get some time for Christmas for Phil, Natasha and Clint that Phil was glad. They all decided to to go to the Barton farmhouse, Clint and Phil brought Natasha with them so that she could meet the other two members of their family. Jennifer's and Cooper's friend and her family came with them as well, so the farmhouse was a bit crowded but it was great fun none the less. More so after the presents were open and Clint started a paintball fight inside the house when he pulled out a paintball gun and hit Phil with it. After the paintball battle was finished that Laura dubbed the battle as the great Barton Paintball war.

 **AN: so you readers know, the deathly hollows still exist. So yes, Phil has the elder wand and it is now loyal to him. But Phil doesn't know it or at least not now.**


	8. Nicolas Flamel

There was no denying that Christmas break was one of the best Christmases ever, for they had the Great Barton Paintball war in Christmas as well as a homemade dinner. Not only that but Cooper's and Jennifer's fathers told them fully of what happen when Dumbledore came over. It crack them up, for Jennifer wanted to see Dumbledore burping up slugs, maybe she could do the same on Malfoy. But she decided to save that for later for first they needed to prank Snape and Dumbledore when they get back. Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione were a bit sad to go after all the find they had at the farmhouse, but they went back none the less and played Exploding Snap on the way back to Hogwarts. It wasn't till they got back to the Common Room and meet up with Ginny, Harry and Neville that Jennifer remembered about Nicolas Flamel. When Hermione asked about Nicolas Flamel that Hermione wasn't thrilled and become unhappy when she learned that Harry left the dorm three nights in a row because of a mirror.

When the term started up again that they had less time to look up Nicolas Flamel, plus it was started to get a little dull of trying to find Nicolas. During their time in the library that Cooper and Jennifer real so looked through other books to find some ideas to use to prank Dumbledore and Snape with. With the bags of pranks some ideas from some books, and maybe their paintball guns along with their bows and arrows that they could figure out a way to prank Snape and Dumbledore. The one that had the least amount of time was Harry, apparently Wood was working the team harder before, more so since the last match. Jennifer was glad that she wasn't on the team this year, as well as Cooper, they may try out for next year but they hadn't quite decided if they would or not. It was during one of Harry's practices that Jennifer and Coper were playing normal, or what everyone else calls muggle, chess when Harry came in and sat down next to her. At the moment, it was a close call of who was winning at the moment, sometimes Jennifer and Cooper decides to call it a tie when they been for too long and there was no hope that either one was winning. Jennifer looked up at Harry and was about ready to tell him to give her a minute but she noticed that Harry looked worried.

"What is the matter with you?" It was just than that Hermione and Ginny came over as Harry told them about Snape being the referee for the next match.

"Don't play."

"Say you're ill."

"Pretend to break your leg."

"Really break your leg."

"I can't. There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." At that moment Neville, of who was at the library earlier to look for more books on Nicolas Flamel, toppled into the common room. Of how Neville got into the common was anyone's guess, for his legs were stuck together because of the leg locker curse. Everyone but Harry, Hermione, Jennifer, Cooper, and Ginny fell over laughing, Hermione performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart before he got up trembling. Than Hermione and Jennifer lead Neville to where Cooper, Ginny, and Harry were sitting.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy, I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble." Jennifer spoke.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Neville this managed to choke out.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Harry pulled a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville of who looked like he was going to cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" As Neville walked away to the dorms that Harry looked at the wizard card.

"Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever-" Harry gasp, Jennifer raised an eyebrow as he stared at the card before looking at the four of them.

"I've found him! I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" Hermione jumped to her feet, she looked very excited.

"Stay there!" Hermione sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, the four of them barely had time to exchanged mystified looks before Hermione was dashing back with an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione started flicking through the pages, muttering to she seem to find what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" That didn't have the effort that she expected. Jennifer, Ginny, Cooper and Harry spoke at the same time.

"The what?"

"Oh, honestly, don't you four read? Look - read that, there."

"Of course, Hermione, what do you think we have been doing in the library and how do you ink we been doing it? By having our eyes pop it's?" Hermione did the bother to respond to that statement, or she didn't bother to listen as Hermione pushed the books towards them and the four of them read.

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione spoke as soon as Ginny, Harry and Jennifer finished reading. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"That would explain of why we never found Flamel in any of the books we read since he is not recent." Everyone looked at Jennifer when she said that.

The next morning during defense against the dark arts, while they were copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, that Hermione, Cooper, Jennifer, Ginny, Neville and Harry were talking about of what they would do with a sorcerer's stone. Jennifer said that she destroy it for she didn't have much use for the stone, for she didn't want a long live nor did she wanted to have a bunch of good for she enjoys the life she has. Cooper said the same thing, both of them liked being in the shadows and Jennifer hates the attention she has been getting since entering the wizarding world. After each one said of what they would do with the stone that Harry spoke.

"I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field." It seems that as the match drew closer that it seems that Harry was getting rusher nervous, not that Jennifer could blame him. It seems that Snape was following Harry around and made potions a torture for Harry as well, Jennifer began to wonder if Snape knew that they were aware of the stone. When the day of the match came that Hermione, Cooper, Ginny, Neville and Jennifer wished Harry good luck. When they got to the stands that could find spots next to Seamus and Dean of which Jennifer didn't mind one bit. Seamus and Dean was confused by their grim expression as well as why the five of them have their wands out. Unknown to Seamus, Dean or even Harry that the five of them been practicing the leg locker curse so that they would be ready to use it on Snape. Hermione was reminding them of how to say it.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis."

"We know, Hermione." Jennifer noticed of how angry Snape looked when the teams came out, Jennifer noticed Dumbledore in the stands and she figured that was part of the reason of why he looked angry. It seems Cooper noticed that for Cooper spoke up.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean. Look -they're off Ouch!" Jennifer looked back to see Malfoy sitting there, it was clear that Malfoy poked Cooper.

"Oh, sorry, Barton, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Golye. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Barton?" Cooper glared at Malfoy.

"Go to Hell, Malfoy." The glare that Cooper gave Malfoy made Malfoy shirk back from Cooper rim slight fear. After that, that none of them paired nay heed to Malfoy, even when he tried to taunt them. It didn't take long for Harry to go into a spectacular dive, of which he flew past Snape before he pulled out of the dive holding the golden snitch. The stands erupted in cheers, as far as Jennifer knows that the snitch never been caught so fade.

"Neville! Neville! The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Jennifer danced up and down her seat as well as Ginny and they both hugged each each other as Hermione hugged Parvati, one of their other dorm mates, in the front row. After about hour after it become dark that Harry came into the common room after watching the match.

"Harry, where have you been?" At the moment Seamus was going around the room shouting to all the Gryffindors in the common room.

"We won! You won! We won! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." Harry spoke quietly to Ginny, Hermione, Cooper, Neville and Jennifer of who seem rather breathlessly at the moment.

"Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." They left the common room, Harry checked to make sure that Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them. Than Harry told them of what he seen and heard when he saw Snape crossing the grounds.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Jennifer snorted before she spoke.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday."


	9. The Pranksters

AN: all right, in this chapter that Jennifer and Cooper pull the prank on Snape, I decided that they should do it after what Harry learns in the forest. Albus's prank might be next chapter. I have a couple of ideas for a prank to pull, however I am still thinking about it. Feel free to throw out ideas for Albus's prank, who knows, I may even use one of those ideas later on if I can manage it.

It seem that Quirrell was braver than they thought, in the weeks that followed that he did seem to be getting paler and thinner but it doesn't seem like he cracked yet. Every time they passed the third floor corridor that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Jennifer and Neville would press their ears to the for to check fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was still sweeping about in his usual bad temper of which means that for the time being that the stone was still safe. During he weeks that followed her Jennifer started telling people off for Quirrell stutter while Ginny and the others did other things to help Quirrell. There was one thing that Jennifer and Cooper decided to do of which was to do Snape's prank but they needed some help from three people. Jennifer knows that there would be any problems of the two helping them but it was more of the question if the third person would be willing to help. There was a good chance that he may help or not, but considering what he was known for that he would help. So Jennifer and Cooper waited in the classroom, after a couple of minutes that George and Fred entered the classroom. Just as soon as they entered that sleeves zoomed into the classroom, Fred spoke.

"Peeves, why are you here?" Jennifer jumped down from the desk she was sitting on.

"We asked him to come here. We need his help to trigger the prank, we need your help in setting it up." At the word prank that the three paid attention, it was George that spoke.

"What do you have in mind and who are we going to prank?"

"We are going to prank Snape in the entrance hall." Jennifer and Cooper pulled out two extra paintball guns that her father sent to her before Jennifer and Cooper turned to the others. "This is what we are going to do."

The next morning, Jennifer, Cooper, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were sitting at the gryffindor table eating breakfast. Just down from them were the Weasley twins of who were whispering, both Cooper and Jennifer knew what the Weasley twins were talking about. It seems both Ginny and Hermione noticed for Ginny spoke up.

"I believe they are planning a prank."

"That seems that they do all the time is prank. They will get into deep trouble some day." Ginny was about ready to respond to Hermione when there was a screech and a bang. Jennifer bit her lip and Cooper seem to bit his tongue from laughing, the Weasley twins were close of laughing. Jennifer could barley hear the sound of sleeves laughing and went zooming away from the scene. There was a hell of Peeves before making the great hall go silent and watch the doors, than the doors banged open to reveal Severus Snape. As soon as everyone saw Severus Snape that the whole hall, but Slytherin and Hermione, started to laugh and some ever fell to the floor laughing at the sight. Among them was Neville that fell to the floor, Jennifer figured seeing Snape like he was at the moment would make Neville's day. For Snape's robes were bright pink, his skin was green while his hair was bright red as well as combed, shampooed and back into a ponytail. To top it off that his hair, skin, and robes were covered with scarlet and gold glitter, so that he looked like he was giving a makeover by Aphrodite the goddess of love or something.

Jennifer put her head on Cooper's shoulders while Cooper was banging his head on the tensile trying to get himself from laughing. Snape tried to put the blame on Harry, Ginny, Neville or the Weasley twins, but that didn't work at all since there was no proof that none of them had anything to do with the prank. Jennifer was surprised that he didn't try to put the blame of Hermione, Cooper or herself, of which was just fine with Jennifer. The only one who seems to have anything to do with it was Peeves but it was common knowledge that Peeves would prank most of the castle or at least the students. As far as anyone knows that Peeves never pranks Snape before, after leaving the great hall that the twins managed to find Jennifer and Cooper by themselves. The four of them burst into laughter when he entered a class room by themselves, after they managed to stop laughing that Fred managed to speak.

"You are two are awesome."

"You know, Forge."

"What is it, Gred." George gestures to Jennifer and Cooper.

"We should make them honorary Weasleys. Kneel you two." Jennifer and Cooper looked at each other before they knelt down, Fred and George pulled out their wands. They tapped both Jennifer's and Cooper's shoulders with their wands, as they did that they spoke in unison.

"We, Forge and Gred Weasley dubbed thee two as Weasley and henceforth called Joper and Cifer Weasley." As soon as Fred and George did that, that Jennifer and Cooper burst into laughter.

Albus's pov

After what happen at the farm that he decided to stay away from there, not only that but he noticed of how close Jennifer and Cooper were. They were so close that if he tried to take them apart that they would leave, besides the fact that Phil made it clear to him that there was nothing Albus could to take Jennifer and Cooper away from each other. He has to do something to get Jennifer to his side and fight for the greater good, otherwise he fears that if Voldemort returns that the wizarding world would be doomed. What he didn't expect one morning when there was a yell or screech before Severus entered the Great shall wearing pink robes, glitter, and red hair that was cleaned and pulled back. Albus looked around the hall, wondering who did it, his eyes landed on the gryffindor table for that was the table that was laughing the most. It was hard to tell of who would have done it, since all of the gryffindor a were at the table and there was no real proof that any of them did that. After Severus tried to blame some of the Gryffindors that were in the hall when Severus was prank that Albus began to wonder if anything else could go wrong.

Jennifer's pov

In the next week that there was more things on Jennifer's mind than the stone, for exams were coming up in a couple of months. For the teachers began piling more homework on them, Hermione was drawing up study schedules that were color coded with all of her notes. Just to get her mind off of Voldemort for the time being that Jennifer followed her example as well as Cooper. Though it also gave them a reason to figure out the prank for Dumbledore, they were still unsure of what to do with that prank. They were not planning on bringing Fred, George and Peeves on this prank, unlike the one with Snape. They couldn't do the same thing to Dumbledore as they did with Snape, for unlike with Snape that Dumbledore wouldn't be embarrassed by that. Since they seen him wearing different and many colorful robes, so having glitter and dressed in hot bright Barbie pink robes wouldn't do. Despite their ideas for prancing Dumbledore that they still need to work on exams, they seem to be doing a lot of homework over the Easter holidays. Like before and after Christmas that they found themselves in the library, one afternoon that Neville slammed a book and burst out

"I'll never remember this." Jennifer jumped a little when Neville did that, it was rare when Neville did something unexpected. The last time Neville did that was when Neville managed to give Crabbe and Goyle a black eye when they tried to hex Neville a couple of weeks ago. However Neville was forgetful, he has a harder time remembering things than everyone else. Jennifer stretched just as Neville spoke up once more. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Jennifer turned around just as Hagrid shuffled into view, Jennifer could see that he was hiding something behind his back. Hagrid looked very out of place in the library with his moleskin overcoat on. When Hagrid spoke that his voice was shifty and he looked a little suspicious as well.

"Jus' lookin'. An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" Jennifer spoke up.

"We found out about him ages ago. We figured out Fluffy as been hiding as well. That he is guarding the stone."

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH! Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"All right. See you later, then." Hagrid shuffled off, Jennifer looked after Hagrid as Ginny spoke.

"What was he hiding behind his back?"

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Jennifer got up form where she was sitting.

"I'm going to see what section he was in." When Jennifer got there that she was surprised of what section that Hagrid was in of who knows what could be in that section. Jennifer grabbed some of the books before Jennifer walked back with a pile of books than Jennifer slammed them down on the table. "Dragons! Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him. When I ran into him in Diagon alley before school started." Ginny spoke up.

"But it's against our laws. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." Cooper spoke up.

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?"

"Of course there are, Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth, Hagrid up to?" A few hours later that Jennifer and the others were at Hagrid's hut, when he reached there that they were surprised to see the curtains closed. They knocked and told Hagrid of who it was before he let them enter the hut, as soon as they were inside that Hagrid quickly closed the door. For some odd reason that it was stifling hot inside the hut, even though it was warm day that there was a fire in the fireplace. Hagrid made them tea and offered them some stoat sandwich of which they refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes, We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at Harry when he said that.

"0' course I cant. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." Jennifer spoke in a warm and flattering voice, one that she learned from Melinda when she was younger and used plenty of times on her father. Even though he was all too aware of what she was doing and where she learned it, though he always smirked when she does that.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hagrid's beard twitched and Jennifer could tell he was smiling. She thought, bingo. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest puff at the last words, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Cooper and Harry beamed at Jennifer.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" Hagrid started to ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Jennifer looked at Neville when he said that.

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Jennifer knows that the other four were thinking the same thing as she was, that if Snape was in on protecting the stone than it must have been easy to find out of how the other teachers guarded the stone. It seems that Snape knows everything of what the other teachers did expect how to get past Fluffy and Qurriel's spell. Jennifer spoke up.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Harry muttered to the others.

"Well, that's something." Jennifer was getting hot in the cabin because of the heat and the windows being closed was not helping.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Jennifer, sorry." Jennifer noticed that Hagrid glancing at the fire so Jennifer looked at the fire as well.

"Hagrid - what's that?" But she knew what it was, in the very heart of the fire was a huge black egg that was under the kettle. Hagrid fiddled nervously with his heard.

"Ah. That's er..." Ginny crouched over the fire to get a closer look at the egg as she spoke.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it. Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Jennifer was wondering the same thing when Hermione asked that question. Hagrid pulled a large book from under his pillow.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'. Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." Hagrid looked pleased with himself but Jennifer and Hermione were not pleased at all.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." But Hagrid wasn't listening as he hummed merrily while he stroke the fire and after a while that Jennifer and the others left the hut.


	10. Norbet

It seems like they kept getting more homework so Jennifer and Cooper had to push back their prank on albums for another week. That was not their only worry, their other worry was the dragon egg that Hagrid has now, Jennifer and Cooper wanted to ask her father about dragons. But they were not sure what kind of respond they would get from her father, not only with the egg, the homework and the exams that Jennifer and Cooper were struggling somewhat. However, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and a evilly were struggling more than Jennifer and Cooper were, that was only because Jennifer assumed that Cooper and herself went on missions that had more pressure placed on them than the homework, exams or a dragon egg could place upon them. Being calm and collect while under pressure or on a mission was something that Jennifer and Cooper were taught since they started training to be agents. One morning Cooper's owl, Jenny of which was what Cooper decided to call her, brought him a note that has the words, it's hatching. Cooper, Neville, Harry and Jennifer wanted to skip Herbology to see the dragon hatch.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -" Before Hermione could finish that Jennifer whispered.

"Shut up!" Malfoy was standing a few feet away from the six of them and he stopped to listen, she wasn't sure of how much Malfoy heard but she didn't like the look on Malfoy's face. Thankfully no one argued when they went to Herbology since Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's hut with the five of them during the morning break. When the bell ran that the six of them dropped their towels at once and hurried across the grounds to the edge of the forest where Hagrid's hut was, Hagrid greeted them and he looked flushed and excited. He spoke as he ushered them inside the hut.

"It's nearly out." The egg was lying on the table, there were deep cracks on the egg all ready. There was something moving inside of the egg as well as a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs and watched the egg. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open and the baby dragon flopped onto the table. The dragon wasn't exactly pretty, the baby dragon looked more like a crumpled black umbrella than a dragon. It's spiny wings were huge compared to it's skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils and it had stubs of horns as well as bulging orange eyes. Than the dragon sneezed, a couple of sparks flew out of it's snout than Hagrid murmured.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Jennifer wanted to ask of how he knows if the dragon was a male or not, but she was unsure of how to ask that question. Than Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head but the dragon snapped at his fingers to show it's pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" It was than that Jennifer spoke up.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid was about ready to answer when the color drained from his face, than Hagrid leapt to his feet and ran to the window. Jennifer got up from the table just about as quickly as Hagrid did before going over to where Hagrid was.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school." When Hagrid said that, that Jennifer bolted to the door, when she reached the door that she opened it before looking out. Even from this distance that there was no mistaking the boy that was running back to the castle. Malfoy has seen the dragon.

The following week that Jennifer wanted to punch Malfoy till he blacked out because of the smile lurking on his face. Harry and Cooper were the only ones that prevented a Jennifer from punching Malfoy till he looked nothing like himself. Honestly, Jennifer didn't care if she got expelled for punching Malfoy out, she would be only too happy to go back to her life at S.H.I.E.L.D. with her father. Cooper knows this fact as well but he told her that it may not be the best idea to rearrange Malfoy's features. Though they both know that her father wouldn't mind pulling her out of Hogwarts if she wanted to leave Hogwarts. She knows that her father was a bit worried about her being at Hogwarts without him, that he would feel better if she was with him on his missions though the missions were just as dangerous but neither one of them cared. During that week that Jennifer and the other four spent most of their free time in Hagrid's hut trying to reason with him, Harry was trying to urge Hagrid at the moment.

"Just let him go. Set him free."

"I can't. He's too little. He'd die." Jennifer looked at the dragon, it grew three times in length in just the last week. Because of the dragon that Hagrid hasn't been doing his gamekeeping duties, there were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert." Hagrid looked over at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" Jennifer need to get Hagrid to see some reason.

"Hagrid, give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Suddenly Jennifer had an idea, something that Jennifer remembered to what Ginny said about her older brothers, Jennifer turned to Ginny.

"Charlie." Ginny looked slightly confused when Jennifer said that to her.

"What about Charlie?"

"He is studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"How about it, Hagrid?" It took a while but in the end that Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him about Norbert. The following week seem to drag by for them, on Wednesday night that Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Cooper and Jennifer were sitting in the common room long after everyone else went to bed. The clock chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open, Neville appeared out of nowhere as he took off Harry's invisibility cloak. Neville showed them his hand of which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.

"It bit me! I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." There was a two on the dark window and it was Shadow.

"It's Shadow! She'll have Charlie's answer!" Jennifer went to the window and opened to let Shadow in and took the letter from Shadow before they out their heads together to read the note.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

They looked at one another before Harry spoke. "We've got the invisibility cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." They all agreed, it was mark of how bad the last week was like if all six of them agreed to that, if it means to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy. But there was a hitch, Neville's bitten hand swollen to twice it's usual size by the next day, they were not sure if it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey or not. By afternoon, Neville had no other choice but to go to her for the cut turned a nasty shade of green, of which most likely mean that Norbert's fangs were poisonous. At the end of the day at Harry, Cooper, Jennifer, Ginny and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing to see Neville in a terrible state in bed. Neville whispered to them

"It's only just my hand, although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. But she knows I trend to get into accidents often so she didn't question it." They tried to calm Neville down, than Jennifer said the one thing she hoped would calm Neville down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday." But Neville sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. He spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Midnight on Saturday! Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took since Ginny ask me to put the book there the last time she was here since her bag was rather full, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." Ginny looked panicked when Neville said that, Ginny had went with Neville when his hand got so bad and she must have forget about getting the book sooner. None of them didn't get the chance to answer for that was when Madam Pomfrey came over and made them leave saying that Neville needed rest.

"It's too late to change the plan now. We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it and we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." They went down to Hagrid's hut to tell him of the news. They found Fang sitting outside with a bandaged tail and Hagrid opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in. Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle." They told him about the letter, though Jennifer wasn't sure if his eyes were fill of tears because of the letter or if it was because of the fact that Norbert bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all." Jennifer could hear the tail being banged against the walls making the windows rattle. They walked back to the castle feeling that Saturday couldn't come quick enough for them. When Saturday did come that Hermione and Harry went while Jennifer and Ginny remained in the tower. Jennifer hoped that everything would go as they planned for the night and that Hermione and Harry won't get caught with the dragon.

When Jennifer got up the next morning that Jennifer was confused, for Gryffindor has lost two hundred points. At first she thought it was a mistake, than the story started to spread about Harry Potter the son of James and Lily Potter, the hero of two quidditch matches, lost all those points along with three stupid first years. Harry wasn't as well as known as Jennifer was but he was known well known that it would give him some grief. Jennifer, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stood by him but Dean and Seamus seem to avoid them for apparently they were the other two first year students that was caught as well. As some people thrown some insults at Harry that Ginny spoke.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost two hundred points in one go, though, have they?"

"Well - no." Later Jennifer heard that Harry tried to resign from the quidditch team but Wood wouldn't let him and that made it worse for Harry. Hermione was having a hard time but she didn't have it as bad as Harry does since he was more well known than Hermione. Jennifer couldn't begin to think if she was in Harry's or Hermione's position of what would happen. She was sure that she would have it way more worse than Harry and Hermione, since she was the girl who lived. As the days followed that Jennifer was getting worried about Hermione since she stopped drawing attention to herself, kept her head down as she worked in silence. A week before exams that Hermione, Jennifer, Ginny and Neville were in the library when Harry came over and told them of what he heard just than. When Harry finished that Jennifer spoke up.

"Snape's done it, then! If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"

"There's still Fluffy, though." Jennifer shrugged, than Ginny looked up from the books and spoke up.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid, I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?" Jennifer could see the light of adventure was in Ginny's eye, Jennifer was willing to go on an adventure as well. But Hermione spoke up first.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure." Jennifer looked at Hermione and spoke up before Harry could.

"But we've got no proof! Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." When Jennifer said that, that they went on studying for their exams. The following morning that Harry, deans Seamus and Hermione got notes, Jennifer figured of what the notes said. At eleven that night that Hermione and Harry said goodbye to Cooper, Jennifer, Ginny and Neville, though neither Seamus or Dean said anything to them as they left the common room. The four of them stayed up waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back, as they waited that the four of them fell asleep, after seem like a while that Jennifer was shaken awake by Hermione. Once all four of them woke up that Harry told them of what happened in the forest, Harry couldn't sit down so he was pacing up and down the common room. Though Jennifer was the one should be more worried than Harry with the news Harry had brought them. He told them of what happened in the forest and how he was saved by the centaur, when he was finished that he looked over at Jennifer as spoke.

"So are you saying that all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose that will make Bane happy." Hermione looked frightened but spoke up none the less.

"Jennifer, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." The sky turned light before they stopped talking, when Jennifer climbed into her bed that she clasp the necklace her father gave to her at Christmas. She wondered if she could have a normal life for a change or even just minus the wizard aspect from her life.


	11. The Trapdoor

AN: first off the poll for Jennifer's code name is still up, little Spider and white fox are tied. Second off that the prank on Dumbledore will happen next year, I want sure where to point it in first year more so after the prank on Snape. I do have an idea for the prank on Dumbledore but I may do a couple more pranks on Dumbledore. Without a doubt there will be a couple more on Snape, I am come up with something for the pranks. I may need ideas for the pranks, so if you want to seen something happen to Snape or Dumbledore pm or leave a review. However, Ron would be added to the people that will be pranks by Jennifer and Cooper, so if there is a prank you want to see being pulled on Ron, do the same thing and leave a review or pm. I will do my best to add them if I cans manage it.

By the way, when Jennifer and Cooper leave for the summer that they will meet Phil's team. It will be the same team as agents of shield, but Natasha and Clint would be added. There will be times when Clint, Natasha and Phil will do their own things without the rest of the tema like Iron man, Iron man 2, Thor and the avengers.

It was uncomfortable hot while Jennifer and the rest of the first years took their written exams, it was due to those exams that Jennifer and Cooper decided to wait for next year to do their prank on Dumbledore. Not only they would have more time to plan the prank on Dumbleodre than if they tried it during the exams or after the exams were finished for the year. Jennifer and the rest of the year were given special new quills for the exams of which were bewitched with an anti cheating spell. There was also practical exams as well, of which Jennifer didn't mind expect for the potion exam of where as ape was breathing down their necks, it would have helped som if the scar on her forehead wasn't becoming painful, her father did tell her that there might be side affects of her scar form the killing curse. Up till when the exams happen that there seen no drawn backs or pros of having a cursed scar, Jennifer wondered why her scar was so painful right now. Jennifer kept on thinking about the stone and question Cooper of what he thought, no one else in the castle knew Jennifer as well as Cooper did.

The only ones that did were Uncle Clint and her father, Cooper told her that he couldn't blame her for worrying about the stone. But Cooper was unsure of what else to tell Jennifer, other this trying to get to the stone themselves. If the traps were muggle, than the would have got the stone, though It was clear that the traps were magical since some of the teachers put the traps or defense around the stone. When Jennifer question the other four that they were not as worried about the stone as Jennifer was. That didn't seem surprise Jennifer all that much since they didn't have a burning scar or know her as well as Cooper does. When Jennifer write to her father of what happen in the forest or what Harry told her at her father wanted her to come home. She told him that there was a chance that no matter where she would go that Voldemort may try to find her, though she admitted that Voldemort may not find her if she was in the muggle world. He father made her promise if it becomes too dangerous or Dumbledore was pushing and trying to control her that she would pull out. Uncle Clint made Cooper promise the same thing as well, of which made Jennifer and Cooper feel better and relax.

Their very last written exam was history of magic, the most boring subject ever thought of or taught. The exam was not much better, Jennifer was sure that at some point that some of the first years fell asleep during the exam. All the exam was a hour long of answering questions about batty old wizards who invented self stirring cauldrons. All of them know that as soon as that exam was over with that they would be for the rest of the school year and than for the summer. When Professor Binns told the class to put their quills down and rolled up their parchments that Jennifer and the rest of the class cheered as they did as Professor Binns asked. When they left the classroom that the six of them joined the crowds to go outside that Hermione spoke up.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be, I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterwards for some reason, they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. Jennifer was rubbing her forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting - it's never happened before."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Jennifer looked over at Hermione.

"I'm not ill, I think it's a warning at the very least... it means danger's coming..." Ginny spoke up.

"Jennifer, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"Hey!" Ginny shrugged when Neville said that. Jennifer smiled slightly, it was true that Neville never really liked to fly, more so after what happened in their first flying lesson.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me but I trust Hagrid more than I do Dumbledore." Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny looked shocked and confused till Jennifer went on. "There is a lot of reasons I don't trust Dumbledore. For starters he tried to claim magical guardianship over me after the attack on my kroner and myself. Of which he can't do unless if he is a relative or my godfather of which he is neither one. A more recent reason is he tried to convince Cooper's father to tell Cooper to stay away from because he thought it would be a bad idea for us to remain friends. He gave no other reason other than that, he has been trying to control my life ever since I was fifteen months. Don't say he is been trying to protect me or for the greater good for he doesn't know shit." She could see the stun looks on the other four faces, but Cooper looked like he was close of laughing his head off. It was Ginny that spoke.

"But he is he greatest wizard of all time."

"If he is so great, than care to explain of why he didn't duel Voldemort and finished him off before Voldemort went to try and kill me that Halloween night?" There was no answer from them, Jennifer leaned back into the tree before going on. "No offense but the way I was raised was different from any of you. Dumbledore did a lot of great of things from what I heard. But the way he had tried to control me since a young age, as well as my father being a little untrusting of Dumbledore ever since that attack on Halloween. For it was Fumbledore's idea to use the Fidelius Charm and suggesting using Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper for both my family. My father was unsure but only went with it because of my mother. So can you even blame me for not trusting Dumbledore." None of them did much of anything after that, Jennifer watched the lake and kept thinking. For some reason she kept have a strange feeling that she was forgetting to do something, with the talk about not trusting the headmaster and her scar hurting that no one could blame her for having that feeling. When Jennifer brought that up that Hermione waved it off, even though Jennifer's instinct knew better than to wave it off.

"It's just the exams, Jennifer. I woke up last night thinking that I didn't do one of my notes but realized that we already did that exam." Jennifer was sure, actually she knows that it has nothing to do with exams, homework or even anything with SHIELD. As she thought as she looked around that a thought occurred to her, Jennifer jumped to her feet and her face turned white.

"Jennifer, where are we going?" Ginny got to her feet as she said that as well as the other four.

"I just realized something, we have to go see Hagrid now." Jennifer ran to the hut as the others following her panting as they hurried to keep up with Jennifer or at least Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny. Cooper kept up with her easy and judging from his face that he realized what Jennifer realized just now.

"Why?" Jennifer looked over at Hermione when Hermione said that, Jennifer looked ahead as they scrambled up the grassy slope. Jennifer spoke as they scrambled up the glassy slope.

"Don't you think that that it's a bit odd? That Hagrid wants more than anything, as Harry told us from when he first meet Hagrid, is a dragon? There are very few people that would wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets, since it is against the laws?" It was Neville who spoke up.

"What do you mean? That someone wanted to get Hagrid into trouble?" Jennifer didn't answer as they reached the hut, thankfully Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside of his house. His trousers and sleeves were rolled up, he was shelling peas into a large bowl. He looked up as Jennifer and the other five approached Hagrid.

"Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"We finished our exams, but we are in a hurray, I have something to ask you, Hagrid. You remember that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger that you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off." The six of them seem stunned, Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Jennifer sat down next to the bowl of peas that Hagrid shelled.

"What did you two talk about? Did you mention Hogwarts at any given time?" Hagrid frowned as he tried to remember.

"Mighta come up. Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..." Jennifer spoke up as she tried to keep her voice calm and even.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid looked horrified when he realized of what he said. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?" None of them spoke to each other till they came to a halt in the entrance hall. Jennifer faced the others before she spoke.

"Ve though I hate to admit this but we got to go to Dumbledore, Hagrid told that stranger of how to get past Fluffy. I believe it was Snape or Voldment that was under that cloak. It must have been easy after he got Hagrid drunk, I hope Dumbeldore would believe us." They looked around, hoping for some sign of where Dumbledore's office was. "We just have too ... " suddenly a voice rang across the hall.

"What are you six doing inside?" They all turned to face of who spoke to them, it was Professor McGonagall, she has a large pile of books in her arms. Hermione spoke up.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore."

"See Professor Dumbledore? Why?" Jennifer gulped before she spoke.

"It's sort of secret." She wish she hadn't said that for Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone? Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Coulson, he has many demands on his time -"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Coulxon." Jennifer decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Look, Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's stone -" Whatever Professor McGonagall expected Jennifer to say that it was clearly not that. The books that Professor Mcgonagall was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't bother to pick them up.

"How do you know -?"

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. We gave got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall was eyeing Jennifer with a mixture of shock and suspicion, Jennifer looked right back at without moving. Jennifer wanted to tell her that it was her agent's senses that were telling her this, or at least part of it, for she knew that sometime before school ends that Voldment would try to get to the stone and she has a feeling it was going to be that night. Or at least the moment she found out that Voldemort was in the forest and the stone was in the castle.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow, I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -"

"Coulson, I know what I'm talking about." Professor McGonagall bent down and gathered up the fallen books that fell from her arms. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She walked away and they remained of where they were standing. Jennifer looked at the other four and spoke when Professor Mcgonagall was out of earshot.

"It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -" Hermione gasped, Jennifer and the other five wheeled around, Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon." Jennifer stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." Jennifer didn't like that odd and twisted smile on his face. It was Harry spoke up.

"We were -" Harry stopped, Jennifer wasn't sure what he was going to say, it seems that Harry was just as unsure of what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Harry flushed, they turned to go outside but Snape called them back. So they walked back up to where Snape was and snore looked at Harry. "Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." Snape strode off in the direction of the staff room, when they were on the stone steps that Jennifer turned to the others before she whispered urgently to them.

"This is what we got to do, one or even two of us has to wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, Neville you better do that."

"Why me and Neville?"

"Hermione, it is obvious, if it was any of us expect you two that Snape would be suspicious of why we were standing there and if it was you two, it wouldn't be. For you can something like you wanted to know something or you thought that you got an answer wrong. Neville can say the same thing, he has a harder time remembering things." Hermione and Neville agreed to watch Snape, Cooper and Jennifer went to the third corridor while Harry and Ginny went to the common room to wait. However that part of the plan didn't work since Professor McGonagall turned up and she lost her temper and took fifty points away from them. Cooper and Jennifer went back to the common room, Jennifer spoke.

"At least, Hermione and Neville are on Snape's trail." Just than the portrait of the fat lady swung open, Hermione and Neville came in and it was Hermione that wailed.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer! Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"That's it, than isn't it?" The other two stared at Jennifer, she wasn't about ready to stand by and allow Snape to take the stone, as far as she was concern that Voldment was another mission to herm, like the ones her father took her on, but she has a feeling that this mission would take longer than any of those missions. She knows that she could die on those missions with her father but she also knows that she could die on this mission. But that was the risk of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, even at a trainee status. "I am going to go through that trapdoor to get to the stone first." Harry spoke up.

"You're mad!"

"You can't! After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" Jennifer yelled back at Hermione,

"SO WHAT! Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the stone that Voldment would come back, more likely more powerful than ever before. Have you not heard of what it was like before in the first wizarding world when he was trying to take over? There won't be a Hogwarts to get expelled from! He would destroy it or make it into a school for the dark arts! Losing points or getting expelled won't matter any more! Do you think he would leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? Even if I get caught that I will go back to my father and go back to what I was doing, all that may happen that I may die later on if that happens no matter if he killed me himself if I die another way. Though he would have a harder time locating me when I am with my father, since I don't even live in England anymore. I would never go to the dark side, for I am a shield, a protector. I am going through that trap door tonight and nothing you four will say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my mother when she was protecting me from him, remember?" Jennifer glared at Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione. She didn't glare at Cooper for she knows that he would back her up and would gladly join her. It was Ginny that spoke.

"What about Cooper?"

"Cooper knows me too well to know once I made my mind up that it won't change." There was a moment of silence before Harry broke it.

"You're right, Jennifer." Jennifer turned to Harry.

"Do you have the cloak?"

"Yes, it's lucky I got it back, but would it cover all six of us?" Jennifer stared at Harry.

"All ... All six of us?" Neville spoke up.

"Come on, we are not going to let you go alone." Than Hermione spoke up.

"Of course not, how do you think you would get to the stone without us? I better go and take a look though my books. There might be something useful."

"But if we get caught, you five will be expelled, too. I know that won't bother Cooper all that much for I am sure that he would be bored if he was where snd I wasn't." However Hermione spoke up again.

"Not if I can help it. Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner that they sat nervously apart from each other, though as normal that Jennifer and Cooler were sitting next to each other. Jennifer and Cooper were nervous and both know that each other was nervous but unlike he other four that Jennifer and Cooper didn't show their nervousness, thankfully no one really bothered them. A few Gryffindors started walking over to her but she glared at them making them walk back to where they were. After the first few Gryffindors that did that, that it seem like an agreement across the house not to approach Jennifer that night. Hermione was skimming through her notes with the hope to find something in her notes to help in what they were going to do that night. There was a few times Jennifer was close of pulling out her gun only to stop herself and remind herself that she didn't have her firearm belt on her. When Lee Jordan left the common room that Harry went to get his cloak, when he came back that the cloak managed to cover all six of them. As they left the common room that to seem spookier than usual, it seem like every shadow was Filch and every wind was sleeves swooping down at them, the first set of stairs that they came to that Mrs, Norris was there. She turned her eyes to them but didn't do anything for there was nothing she could really do about them. It wasn't till they reached the staircase that went up to the third floor that they meet anyone else of which was Peeves. He was bobbing halfway up and was rolling up the carpet so people would trip, as they climbed that he turned to where they were before he spoke and narrowed his wicked black eyes.

"Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" Peeves rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." It seems Harry got an idea, he spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock when Harry said that, he caught himself in time and hovered about a foot from the stairs. Jennifer was close of laughing when Peeves did they but she manage to prevent herself from laughing.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir. My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight." Peeves rose up into the air again.

"I will, sir, I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." Peeves scooted off and Jennifer whispered to Harry.

"Brilliant, Harry!" A few seconds later that the six of them were outside the third floor corridor and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are. Snape's already got past Fluffy." Jennifer turned to the others before she spoke. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid."

"We're coming." Jennifer figured that was going to be their answer and pushed the door open, as the door creaked open that there was low rumbling growls meet their ears. All three noses were sniffing in their direction even though Fluffy couldn't seen them standing there in front of them, this Hermione spoke,

"What's that at its feet?" Jennifer looked at it's feet and saw a harp laying there at it's feet.

"It's a harp. Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes..." Harry started playing a flute that looked similar to the one Jennifer got from Hagrid, her flute was back at SHIELD headquarters apartments. It wasn't really a tune that Harry was playing but as soon as Harry started to play that Fluffy started to fell asleep. As they slipped out from under the cloak that Jennifer warned Harry.

"Keep playing." They went to the trapdoor, Jennifer was the one that got to the trapdoor first and opened it. She was careful as she stepped over the dog's legs before she pulled the trapdoor open, as Jennifer looked down below that Hermione spoke.

"What can you see?"

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop. I will go first." Jennifer lowered herself through the hole of the trapdoor till she was hanging by her fingertips, she looked up at Neville, Hermione and Ginny. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Shadow to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right."

"See you in a minute, I hope..." Jennifer let go, cold damp air, rushed past him as she fell down.


	12. Traps

Jennifer kept falling down, down and down till she hit something with a muffled sort of thump, it was some sort of soft plant. Jennifer called up to the others. "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you cans jump!" Cooper, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione quickly followed, this the music stopped just before Harry jumped down and joined them. Just as Harry landed that Jennifer felt something wrapping itself world her feet, Jennifer pulled her wand out and said, "Lumos." When her wand tip glowed that she saw they were on a plant and it was wrapping itself around them. Before any of them could do anything that the plant loosen it's grip and unraveled itself from their bodies. They clambered to the jaunt before Hermione send a fire spell on the plant destroying it, Jennifer had her wand pointed towards the plant.

"What is that?" It was Hermione who answered.

"Devil's snare. It likes the dark and damp."

"So which means it hates the Lumos spell and fire spells." Jennifer and Cooper looked at each other, they seen crazy things in SHIELD, but there times when they wondered which place was we ride from crazier, the wizarding world or SHIELD. Jennifer looked away before she went on talking. "Come on. This way." Jennifer pointed to down the stone passageway of which was the only way forward for them to go since there was a wall at the other end. Besides their footsteps, the only other sounds in the corridors was the dripping of water going down the walls. As they went further down that Ginny spoke up.

"Can you hear something?" Jennifer listen, there was a soft rustling and clinking sound coming up from ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." When they reached the end of the passageway that Jennifer noticed the passageway was a brilliantly lit chamber, it's ceiling was arching high above them. It was full of small jeweled bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room, on the other side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. Jennifer and Cooper looked up at the birds as the others spoke and went running over to the door as if the birds might attack them. When Jennifer heard Neville ask what they should do now that she realized something of the birds.

"They are not birds, they are keys." As Jennifer sad that, that cooper snd herself step forward into the room, it seems that the others realized this as well. Jennifer looked around and noticed the three broomsticks and she pointed that out to the others, so Ginny, Hermione and Harry went onto the broomsticks and caught the key that they needed. As soon as Harry caught the key that the three of them landed and Harry rammed into the lock before turning it. The lock clicked open, the key took flight as Harry let go of the key, the key looked rather battered now that it was caught twice. Harry looked at Jennifer, Jennifer in turn looked at the others.

"Ready?" They nodded and Harry opened the door and they went inside. The next chamber was dark, but as soon as they stepped into the chamber that light flooded the chamber. What lay before them was a huge chessboard and they were behind the black pieces, of which were all towered above them, across the away in front another door were the white pieces. Harry was the one at spoke up.

"Now what do we do?" It was Ginny that responded.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." Jennifer looked over at Ginny when she said that.

"How?"

"I think, we're going to have to be chessmen." Ginny walked up to a black knight and touched the knight's horse, at once the black knight sprang into life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight looked down at Ginny as Ginny managed to speak to the knight.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. When the black knight nodded that Ginny turned to the other four.

"This needs thinking about, I suppose we've got to take the place of six of the black pieces... Now, don't be offended or anything, but I am one of two good chess players here and the only other good ones playing chess is Jennifer and Cooper -"

"We're not offended. Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, You next to him instead of that castle. Neville, you take knight next to Harry. Jennifer, you will take the queen, Cooper take the king.."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be the other knight." The chessmen seem to be listening, for both knights, a bishop, a castle, the king and the queen walked off the board leaving five empty spaces. Jennifer took the queen spot with Cooper standing next to her, Ginny directed the pieces and she made sure that none of them were in harm way and she would move them out of the way. Neville offered to put himself into danger when Ginny was unsure of how to keep Neville safe. So Neville was taken to make sure the others were safe, thankfully Ginny took a lot of white pieces like the white took their pieces. They were close to the edge of the board to the door, Ginny was thinking, the white queen was looking at Ginny. The only one that was not close to the door was Cooper of who remained in the king spot, Jennifer was a few squares away for, being able to checkmate the king.

"Yes... It's the only way... I've got to be taken." Hermione, Harry, Cooper and Jennifer shouted at the same time.

"NO!"

"That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Jennifer!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ginny -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative, Ginny looked pale but determined. Jennifer nodded, there wasn't anything else they could do, err was. It any other move she coils think of. Looking at Cooper that he was thinking the same thing as well, Ginny would have to be taken by the white queen.

"Ready? Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." Ginny step forward to her location once Ginny was there that the white queen pounced on Ginny. The white queen struck Ginny across the head with her stone arm making Ginny crashed to the floor. Jennifer heard Hermione screamed from behind her but Hermione stayed in her square, Jennifer watched as the white queen dragged Ginny to one side. It looks like that Ginny was going to be knocked out for a while, shaking, Jennifer moved up so that she was in position to checkmate the king. When she was at the square and said Checkmate that the white king took off his crown and threw it at her feet. The white chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door clear, with one last look Jennifer and the other three looked at Neville and Ginny before they enter the passageway ip that leads to the next room.

"What if they -?"

"They will be all right. What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." They reached another door, Jennifer stopped just in front of the door.

"All right?"

"Go on." Jennifer pushed it open and a smell filled her nostrils, they pulled their robes up over their noses. In the room was a troll and it was rather large, Harry and Cooper went in first and managed to knocked it out by using it's club to have fly it over it's head. Harry offered to stay there just in case the troll wakes up. Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione went on to the next room, Jennifer opened the next door and went inside, there was only a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing in a line.

"Snape's. What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold at once a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't normal fire either, the fire was purple, at the same time that black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward so that the three of them were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Jennifer and Cooper looked over her shoulder to read it:

'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.'

Jennifer looked at Hermione in surprise when she let out a great sigh, sure she has to use logic when she was on missions but this kind of logic was different from what she has to use on missions. Hermione was smiling of which slightly unnerved Jennifer, looking at Cooper that she could tell Cooper felt slightly unnerved as well.

"Brilliant. This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Jennifer knows that if it was just her and Cooper that would be the case, maybe, for there was a chance that they could figure it out but it would take forever though.

"Of course not. Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times, she walked up and down the line of bottles muttering to herself as well as pointing to the bottles. Jennifer and Cooper looked at each other as Hermione sorted through the bottles, than Hermione clapped her hands.

"Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the Stone." Jennifer looked at the tint bottle

"There's only enough there for one of us. That's hardly one swallow." Jennifer, Cooper and Hermione looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed to the rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You two drink that. No, listen, get back and get Ginny, Neville and Harry. Grab brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy. Once again, I hate to admit this but go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but in terms of magic I'm no match for him, really."

"But Jennifer - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Jennifer pointed to her scar.

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again." Hermione looked she was close of crying, this she dashed at her and hugged her. Cooper looked ready to burst into laughter. "Hermione!"

"Jennifer - you're a great witch, you know."

"I'm not as good as you." Hermione let go of her.

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Jennifer - be careful!" When Hermione walked back that Cooper hugged her.

"Be careful, make sure you kick them half way across the world." Cooper kissed her on the cheek before letting go of her, Jennifer blushed when Cooper kissed her cheek. Cooper never once kissed her in the cheek before, Cooper hugged her before yes but he never kissed her cheek.

"You two drink first. You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive." Hermione took a long drink from the round bottle at the end before she shuddered. Cooper also took a long drink and shuddered

"It's not poison?"

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!" Hermione and Cooper turned and walked straight through the purple fire, Jennifer would have liked Cooper with her but she didn't dare bring him with her. This was something she could face alone, despite her training for muggle fighting and guns that she didn't have her guns or knives. She didn't think she could fight hand to hand with Voldemort or Snape and thyme would more likely use magic instead. Jennifer took a deep breath before she picked up the smallest bottle, than Jennifer turned to face the black fire, wondering what will await her on the other side of the fire.

"Here I come." Jennifer drained the little bottle in one gulp. When she drank the potion that it did felt like ice was flowing through her body, she put the bottle down before Jennifer walked forward. She braced herself, the black fires were licking her body but she couldn't feel them at all. Soon enough she was in the last chamber, there was someone in there like she expected. But it wasn't Snape, it wasn't even Voldement. It was Quirrell.


	13. Voldemort

"You!" Quirrel turned around to face her, his face wasn't twitching at all and he spoke calmly.

"Me, I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Coulson."

"But I thought - Snape -"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, the laugh wasn't his usual quivering treble, the laugh was cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill Harry!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill Harry. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with him. Another few seconds and I'd have got him off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save Harry."

"Snape was trying to save Harry? Why were you trying to kill him?"

"Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee that next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. I was hoping that it will stop you from looking into this further, not only that I hoped that you will be put on the team so I could kill you the same way as I tried winHarry. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air, the robes wrapped around themselves tightly around Jennifer. "You're too nosy to live, Coulson. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in? Though, I wasn't scurrying, as a matter of fact I was not even close to the third floor or where the troll was."

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? That is if it hadn't woke up when you got there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off, to top that off that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. It was most likely one of you friends that was scurrying around. Now, wait quietly, Coulson. I need to examine this interesting mirror." It was than that Jennifer noticed that a mirror was standing being Quirrell, Jennifer took a wild guess that it was the mirror of Erised,mother mirror that Harry spoke of. Qurriell started to murmured tapping his way around the frame of the mirror.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..." Jennifer knows that she has to make sure that Quirrell couldn't concentrate on the mirror.

"Harry saw you and Snape in the forest -" Quirrell walked around the mirror to look at the back of the mirror.

"Yes, He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror before staring hungrily into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" Jennifer struggled against the ropes that was holding her, she wished she has her S.H.I.E.L.D. knives or her gun with her but she left them back in the apartment in Nee York. Jennifer had thought of bringing them with her when she was going home for Christmas but she forget to get them before leaving for the rest of the year at Hogwarts, but at the moment she has sidetrack Quirrell.

"But Snape always seemed to hate Harry so much. Thinking of it he never liked me much either but he seems to hate Harry more."

"Oh, he does, heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father as well as Harry's father, didn't you know? Serveus and James loathed each other. Your father and Snape dislike each other at least because he was friends with James. But he never wanted you or Harry dead."

"But Harry heard you a few days ago, sobbing - we thought Snape was threatening you..." There was a spasm of fear that went across Quirrel's face.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -" At those words that fear crept into her, for it was Voldemort that was in the classroom, not Snape. She wondered of how Voldemort was able to enter the classroom, left alone the castle, without Dumbledore knowing about it. Unless if Dumbledore knew about it, of which made Jennifer trust Dumbledore even less if Dumbledore knew.

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?"

"He is with me wherever I go, I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Jennifer watched as Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Jennifer's mind was racing, she couldn't use any of the training her father gave to her at the moment. Well she could but she was trapped by the ropes that were digging into her, she looked at the mirror remembering what Harry said the mirror does. She wanted to find the stone more than Quirrell does so for she doesn't want the stone to get into Voldemort's hands to have him rise up again. So if she looked into the mirror that she might see herself finding the stone, she tried to edge to the left to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing of what she was doing she tripped and fell over. But Quirrell was paying no heed to her for he was still looking into the mirror and talking to himself of what he should do. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Jennifer kept struggling against the ropes but she stopped when a voice answered Quirrell, one that seem to be coming from Quirrel.

"Use the girl... Use the girl..." Jennifer froze as Qurriell rounded on her.

"Yes - Coulson - come here." Quirrell clapped his hands once, the ropes biding her feel off of her, Jennifer got slowly to her could still feel the ropes digging into her from the time she was in he ropes. "Come here. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Jennifer walked towards Quirrell, she would need to lie of what she sees in the mirror and then punch or kick Qurriel in he stomach before leaving the room. Quirrel moved in behind her liked she hoped he would, Jennifer breathed in the funny smell that seem to be coming from Quirrell's turban. She closed her eyes before she stepped in front of the mirror and opened her eyes again. She saw her reflection as she expected, pale and scared looking at first, but than a reflection appeared behind her right next to Qurriel. Jennifer nearly cried out when she saw the reflection behind her own reflection, it was her father in his usual suit that he wears for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her father put his hand into his own pocket and pulled out a blood red stone, her father looked at her before he winked at her. Than he lead forward and put the stone into her own pocket, as soon as her father's reflection put the stone into her reflection's pocket, that she felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Jennifer realized what happen and couldn't believe of what just happened, somehow in someway, she got the stone. "Well? What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way." As Jennifer moved aside for Quirrell, that she felt the Sorcerer's Stone against her leg. She needed to get out of here and fast, but she needed to knock Quirrell out first before making her way out of is place, Before she could take five paces that high voice spoke, though Quirrel wasn't moving his lips.

"She lies... She lies..." Quirrell shouted

"Coulson, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to her... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..." For some reason, Jennifer felt she was rooted to the spot she was standing at the moment and she wasn't sure why. Jennifer watched as Quirrel reached up and began to unwrap his turban, as the turban began to fall away that Quirrel's head looked smaller without it. As soon as the turban fell away and Quirrel pulled the turban all the way off that Quirrel turned around. When he turned around that Jennifer was able to move, for she fell backwards and landed on the floor with her feet out in front of her, so that she was sitting down on the floor at the moment. Jennifer was shocked at what she was seeing and she nearly screamed at what she was seeing, though she nearly screamed more out of shock than fear. Even with SHIELD training as well as some extra training and learning of the wizard world from her father that there was nothing could have prepared her for what happened. For where there should have been a back to Quirrel's head was a face, the most terrible face that she ever seen. The face was chalk white with glaring red eyes with slits for nostrils, like a snake, than the face whispered to Jennifer.

"Jennifer Coulson ... " Jennifer tried to get up or move but she was unable to move out of shock. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" Jennifer felt her legs were able to move again and she managed to get up and back up a little ways. She wasn't going to give him the stone no matter what he says or does, she would rather die first than let him have the stone. "Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... Your mother died begging me for mercy..." Jennifer shouted.

"LIAR!" Quirrell was walking backward at him so that Voldemort could still see her, the evil face was smiling.

"How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, girl, your parents were brave too... I would killed your father if he was there but my followers killed him earlier that day; but when he fought me before he was killed that he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." As Voldment spoke about her father that she knows that wasn't true at all, for her father was still alive for her father raised her since her mother died.

"NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE FIRST." Jennifer sprang toward the flame door but Voldement screamed.

"SEIZE HER!" The next thing that Jennifer felt Quirrell's hand close around her wrist, at once, she felt a needle sharp pain seared across her scar. It felt like her head was about to split into two, she yelled and struggling with all at she has of which can be a lot. But it didn't seem to take too much before Quirrel let go of her, the pain in her head lessen but it didn't go away. She looked wildly to see where Quirrel was and saw him hunched in pain looking at his fingers. His fingers were blistering before his eyes, Jennifer was shocked to see his fingers blistering. Voldemort was shrieking at Quirrell. "Seize her! SEIZE her!" Qurriell lunged at her, knocking her off of her feet, so that he landed on top of her with both hands around her neck. Jennifer had one hand on Quirrel's arm and she punched him in the face rather hard. She was surprised that she was able to see well enough to punch something since her scar almost blinding her with pain. Though she could see Quirrel howling in agony as he held her there along with the fact that she was punching him in the face.

"Master, I cannot hold her - my hands - my hands!" Quirrel managed to pin her to the ground with his knees, as he let to of her neck, as a result she was unable to punch him in he face any more. Jennifer could see that his hands looked burned, raw, red and shiny, it was the same of where she hit him in the face. Jennifer knows she could hit people hard but she was not strong enough to make Quirrell's face look like raw meat. Not only that but it should have taken that many ounces or did she throw that many punches, the pain in her head was so high that she was unsure of how many punches she thrown. Voldement screeched at Quirrel.

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" Quirrel raised his hand to perform a curse, but Jennifer did the one thing she could think of, she reached up and grabbed his face for it was apparent her skin was causing Quirrell a lot of pain for who knows why. At the moment, she didn't care one bit and she managed to punch him once more while she was at it.

"AAAARGH!" Qurriell rolled off of her, so that his face was blistering even more than before. Jennifer jumped to her feet and hung on as tight as she could onto Quirrell and made sure she touched his bare skin. For it seems that Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin not without suffering terrible pain. This was the only way she could stop him from doing that curse and prevent him from getting him the stone, the pain in her head was building as she held in as Quirrell screamed and tried to throw her off. She could only hear Quirrell's shrieks and Voldemort's yelling of to kill her and there was also another yelling of Jennifer. At the yell of Jennifer that she felt Quirrell's arm begin wrenched from her grasp before she fell into blackness.


	14. Infirmary

The next thing she knew was that there was something blue above her, she blinked a couple of times as she realized it was a pair of blue worried eyes, she blinked a couple more times and she found herself staring up at the face of her father. Jennifer sat up as her father leaned back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you all right, Jennifer?"

"I think so, that was the strangest thing ever. Even win all the 8-0-4 missions that we do." Her father chuckled before he spoke seriously.

"Do me a favor and try not to do that again, though I think you may end up like that again."

"I will try not to worry you again while I am at Hogwarts, father." Jennifer suddenly remembered something and she was about ready to say something when Dumbledore walked in.

"Good afternoon, Jennifer." Jennifer stared at him, even though she was not thrilled to see him here and than Jennifer blunted out.

"The Stone! It was Quirrell! Did he get the stone?" Dumbledore seem a bit surprise that shebeens retched calm after waking up with the last thing she remembers was fighting of Qurriel.

"Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"I assume you have it than?"

"Jennifer, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Jennifer felt her father take her hand, she looked over at him before looking around before she realized that she was in the hospital wing. But she knows for sure that she was in that one room with the mirror, Voldemort and Quirrell before she blacked out. It was than that she realized on her other side that there was a table piled high with what looked like half of the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it." Jennifer was close of trying not to laugh when Dumbledore brought up the toilet seat, her father was also trying not to laugh at that comment. Honestly she wished Madam Pomfrey would have let them bring it in for she push Dimbeldore into it jut to make her feel better after what just happened or the last thing she could remember.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Cooper Barton, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Neville Longbottom, Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But the Stone ..."

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

"It was you. I knew I heard someone else before blacking out."

"I feared I might be too late."

"I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"

"Not the Stone, girl, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Jennifer looked over at her father of nodded to confirm that the stone was destroyed. Than she looked at Dumbeldore. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore sounded delighted when Jennifer said that. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the looked of amazement on her face, she was more amazed at the fact that the stone was destroyed than anything else. However Dumbeldore seem to think otherwise of what her look amazement meant. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Well, not that I wanted the stone for life or gold. Not that it is wanted or needed, I just wanted to make sure Voldemort didn't get it." There was silence for a few moments before Jennifer went on. "I've been thinking... even if the Stone's gone, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Jennifer, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Jennifer, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." Jennifer looked between her father and Dumbeldore before she spoke up.

"Headmaster." Dumbledore looked at her. "How did I get the stone out of the mirror?" It was something that Jennifer was curious, she knows Dumbledore was not stupid even she doesn't like him.

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomitflavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" Dumbledore smiled before he put a golden brown into his mouth and he choked before he spoke. "Alas! Ear wax!" Jennifer looked over at her father and rolled her eyes, her father smirked and than Jennifer turned to Albus to say something else when someone else walked in into the infirmary. Someone that Jennifer didn't ever expect to be in Hogwarts ever, it was Melinda May, the woman that Jennifer always saw as a mother figure as weird as that sounds.

"Melinda!" Before Dumbledore or her father could move that Jennifer got off of the bed and ran over to her before hugging her. Melina hugged her back with a smile before she spoke.

"Don't you know that when you are in an infirmary that you are suppose to be recover."

"Point being?" Melinda didn't answer her inside Melinda tossed Jennifer over her shoulder and walked over to the bed. Jennifer turned her head and spoke.

"Unfair. Dad, the cavalry got me." Just as Jennifer finished saying that, that Melinda dumped her on the bed. Her father looked like he was close of laughing to the floor while Dumbledore looked utterly confused. Before Dumbledore could say anything that Madam Pomfrey came and shooed Dumbledore away. As soon as Dumbledore was gone that Melinda turned to Phil.

"I assume that was Dumbledore, right?"

"Yes, that was Dumbledore. What brings you up here?"

"The bus is ready and waiting, when you decide e bus is ready to leave."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Bus?" Her father looked at her as Melinda spoke.

"It's a plane, just make sure you get enough rest." Melinda left the infirmary, her father spoke up as Jennifer looked at him.

"Director Fury felt that I needed my own tema for some reason, I made sure at I had enough room for my tema as well as some extra rooms for you, Cooper and your other friends that is if you what them here and if they know what you do out of Hogwarts."

"So can I tell them about what I do than?"

"You may, I had to make sure Fury was all right with it. At first he wasn't, but I pointed out to him that at some point that your friends may figure something was odd after a couple of years. You and Cooper may tell them whenever you two wish."

"All right. Who is on the team?"

"Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Melinda May and the newest addition that we picked up in the last week is a girl name Skye. You and Cooper will have your own rooms and you two know half of the people on the team already."

"All right, hopefully after the feast, I would get on the bus and meet the rest of the team, than we will leave the next day." Jennifer pushed for a moment before she spoke. "Dad, I know you told me everything you could, but what I am wondering is why couldn't Quirrell touch me? I know you heard of what happen or some sort of version of it." Her father bit his lip before he spoke.

"It is an old magic, I don't know everything about it. But it was knowledge that was passed down in certain families and your mother's family was among them. In order to use this magic that you need love to power it as well as blood, it is a kind of sacrifice ritual. It needs to be a certain kind of love in order to make it happen of which is that between mother and child. For some reason that is something that Voldemort doesn't understand, so he doesn't know how pure a love can be between two people no matter if he were parents, children or lovers. When done right that it will leave a mark, not a visible mark. To be loved as deep by your mother or even me and from one that is gone will leave a protection on said person, forever. One that is full of hatred and greed can't touch anything so pure, so to Quirrell, touching your ski was agony. I can't really explain it any better than that." Her father remained by her bedside, even though she made it plain that she fouls walk just fine when Melinda came. A few minutes later that Jennifer was trying to get Madam Pomfrey to let her friends in.

"Just five minutes."

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore and my father in..." Her father was tryin to laugh as Jennifer pleaded with Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. It was your father so that was quite different as well. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Plus I can move around just fine, I proved that earlier. Oh, please, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well. But five minutes only." So she let in Cooper, Ginny, Neville, Harry and Hermione.

"Jennifer!" Hermione looked like she was going to hug her again but she held herself back. Jennifer's head still felt slightly sore after what happened but Jennifer had worse things than a sore head. "Oh, Jennifer, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -" Ginny spoke up before Hermione could finish.

"The whole school's talking about it. What really happened?" Before Jennifer told them what happen that she introduce her friends to her father before she told them everything that happened since she entered the room and found Quirrell in there instead of Snape. When Jennifer reached the turban brought that Hermione and Ginny screamed, it was a bit funny when the two of them screamed but she wasn't going to tell them that. Harry and Neville looked worry while Cooper looked worried but at the same time he looked like he was about ready to laugh his head off. Only Cooper was capable of looking worried as well as looking like he was going to laugh out loud, the only other one that could do that was Uncle Clint. Ginny spoke up when Jennifer was finished.

"So the Stone's gone? Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"I always said he was off his rocker."

"I knew that before I meet him. So what happened to you five?"

"Well, I got back all right. I brought Ginny round - that took a while - while Harry and Cooper brought Neville around and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right. Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match even though we win we are still behind." Her father smiled slightly as Ginny spoke about the match, than Madam Pomfrey bustled over and shooed them away, even her father. The next evening Jennifer told Madam Pomfrey that she wanted to go to the feast.

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go. And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good. Who is it?" Hagrid slid through the door as Jennifer spoke. As normal that Hagrid looked too big to be allowed indoors, and when he was inside that he sat down next to Jennifer. He took one look at her and burst in into tears. He put his face in his hands as he spoke.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault! I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!" Jennifer was shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse and his great tears leaking to his beard.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, he would have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died! An' don' say the name!" So Jennifer bellowed at Hagrid

"VOLDEMORT!" Hagrid was so shocked when she bellowed that he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..." Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..." It was a handsome leather covered book, Jennifer opened the book curiously, it was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him were her parents, she seen some pictures of her mother around the apartment that she has with her father but there few of those pictures and the ones they have were muggle pictures.

"Knew yeh father is a'ive and everything. But I sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... Wasn't sure yeh didn' have of how many yeh have... d'yeh like it?"

"Very much Hagrid, thanks Hagrid." Jennifer hugged Hagrid before Hagrid left the infirmary. After Hagrid left that Jennifer made her way down to the end of the year feast with her father, of who came to get her, that night. She was held up by Madam Pomfrey fussy about her and insisted on giving her one last check up before she left. Thankfully Dumbeldore allowed her father to stay at the castle when her father learned of what happened to her. As well as allowed the bus to to be on Hogwarts grounds, though Jennifer was sure that was partly because of what happen before Christmas and Dumbledore didn't want to go through that again, more so in front of the whole school. When they got there that the great hall was already fuller so students, the great hall was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning of the house cup for the seventh year in a row, a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the high table. When they walked in there was a sudden hush, than everyone started talking again, her father went to the high table while Jennifer joined Cooper, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Neville. There were people that were trying to get a look at her when she joined her friends. Dumbledore arrived a few moments later and the babble of the students died away before he spoke cheerfully.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with four hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has five hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table, Draco was banging his goblet on the table, it was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still and the smiles on the Slytherins faded a little. "Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First - to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Neville looked surprised when Dumbeldore had brought up his name. "There are all kinds of courage and the courage to put yourself in danger to help your friends is one. So I award him twenty points." The noise in the hall went up, though it was clear that he should have get more than ten points for Gryffindor. But it was more points none the less than they had before. "Second - to Miss Ginny Weasley..." Ginny went purple in the face, so that Ginny looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindors cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling. After a few moments there was silence again. "Third - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione's buried her face in her arms. "Fourth - to Mr. Harry Potter... for protecting his friends in a time of need, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The hall was deafening, for the points they just gain from that they were tied with Slytherin. The noise was so loud Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet. "Fifth - to Cooper Barton." There was still silence as they waited. "For outstanding loyalty to his friends and help fight along side them, I award fifty points." More cheers came up form the gryffindors table, unless if Jennifer was wrong that Gryffindor and Slytheirn were tied or Gryffindor was in the lead but Dumbleodre was not done. "Sixth - to Miss Jennifer Coulson." There was still silence waiting for what Dumbledore would say. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points."

Someone outside of the great hall would have thought fireworks or an explosion taken place inside the great hall. Because the noise from the Gryffindor was really loud as well as the noise from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables since all three tables were also celebrating the downfall of Slytherin. Jennifer, Cooper, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ginny were pretty much disappeared under the pile of people hugging them. Cooper nudged her in the ribs when he people stopped hugging them and pointed at Malfoy, Jennifer couldn't help but smile when she saw Malfoy. For he looked stunned and horrified as if he just be placed under the body bind curse, she wished she had a camera just to take a picture of Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore called over the storm applause and cheering coming for the three tables in the great hall, of how Dumbledore managed to do that was behind Jennifer.

"Which means, we need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands, in an instant the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold. The huge Slytherin serpent vanished to replace by a towering Gryffindor lion, Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand with a horrible forced smile. It was the next day that Jennifer got her exam results and she passed with good marks, she was the second best of the first years right behind Hermione. That day Jennifer spent most of her door packing since Jennifer and Cooper were going on the bus, last night that Jennifer and Cooper meet the other members of the team. When Jennifer finished that she looked around the dorm one last time before turning to leave knowing she would be back next year.


	15. Dobby

**AN: If you didn't notice from last chapter that Phil had his team, the main changes I made is switching Grant Ward for Clint and Natasha. Honestly, I am not sure what to do with Grant in this story, he may come later in the story but I can make no promises. If people want to bring him into the story, I might bring him in sooner, is is only if I could find a place for him in the story. The rest of the time is the same just added Natasha and Clint. They all become close to her in the summer if they hadn't meet her before Christmas. Skye, Fitz and Simmons will be like Jennifer's siblings. Of course Clint and Natasha are basically her aunt and uncle and Melinda takes the mother figure if none of you have noticed this by now. Jennifer is the only one that can get away with calling Melinda, the cavalry.**

When Cooper and Jennifer went into the bus the next morning that the bus took off, Jennifer and Cooper made their way towards their bedrooms. Their bedrooms were right next to each other, on Jennifer's other side was her father's bedroom and the same went for Cooper. Natasha's room was next to Clint's bedroom or the side that Cooper wasn't on, once inside their bedrooms that Jennifer put the trunk at the end of her bed and put some of her things away. After doing that, that Jennifer and Cooper decided to explore the plane some more, so they quickly left their rooms to explore more. During the following weeks that they had some missions to do and they would use the bus to get there. They had done a 8-0-4 as well as a couple of other things. Thankfully the American ministry allowed Jennifer and her father to tell the team more about the wizarding world or at least the ones that were not aware about it already of which was mostly Fitz, Simmons and Skye.

Skye asked a bunch of question as well as the other two about the wizarding world, Jennifer and Cooper filled them in as much as they could. Jennifer even showed them some of their books and other things from the wizarding world, it wasn't much of a surprise that Fitz and Simmons wanted to test the items. With some of the things Jennifer and Cooper let them since they could get another set of the items with ease. Though some of them that Jennifer and Coper wouldn't let them test like their wands for example. That was one of the things that Fitz and Simmons when they were not doing any missions and if Cooper and Jennifer let them to test some of the things from the wizarding world. One of the missions that they went on as an 8-4-0, as soon as that last mission ended that Jennifer was glad to get back on the bus. It was almost eleven when Jennifer, Cooper, their fathers and the rest of the tema made it back to the bus. Of course Jennifer's and Cooper's fare told them to go to bed since it was rather late for them being up. Cooper went to his room of which was right next to Jennifer's bedroom while Jennifer went to hers.

When Jennifer opened the door to her room on the bus that Jennifer stopped in her tracks and almost cried out in surprise. For there was something or someone already on her bed looking right at her, Jennifer was surprised that she didn't cry out and kicked the thing in the face but she managed to withhold that as she looked at the thing. It was a creature of some kind, one that she never seen before and she was pretty sure at it was not an alien or even related to aliens. The creature has large bat like ears along with bulging green eyes that were the size of tennis balls, and it was wearing an old pillowcase with rips made for arms and legs. The creature slipped off her bed and bowed so low that the end of it's long thin nose touched the floor. Jennifer wasn't sure of what to say or do, she thought of calling for her father but decided against it. Jennifer closed the door before looking at the creature that was looking up at her with it's huge eyes.

"Er - hello."

"Jennifer Coulson! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, ma'am ... Such an honor it is . . . ." Dobby's voice was so high pitched that Jennifer thought for sure that someone might hear him.

"Th-thank you." Jennifer edged along the wall till she reached the only chair at the desk and sat down. Snowflake, her cat, was lying on the desk and she was watching the two of them. Jennifer thought of asking he creature of what it was by she wasn't sure if that was a good idea, for she has been trying to think of what her father told her of the wizarding world and it's creatures. At the moment she was drawing a blank on is creature, whatever it was, assuming that this creature was part of the wizarding world. "Who are you?"

"Dobby, ma'am. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"Oh - really? Is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Dobby has come to tell you, ma'am ... it is difficult, ma'am ... Dobby wonders where to begin . . . ."

"Why don't you sit down." Jennifer pointed to the bed that she hadn't bother to sat on her. To her horror and utter surprise that the house elf burst into tears and started to wail, Jennifer panicked hoping that no one could hear Dobby.

"S-sit down! Never ... never ever. . . "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything -"

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard or witch - like an equal-" Jennifer tried to quiet Dobby as she ushered Dobby to the bed of where he started to hiccoughing. When Dobby managed to control himself that he fixed his great big eyes on Jennifer on an expression of watery adoration of which made her feel uneasy. It was more uneasy than the rumors that followed her around all school year, even more than the fact she hadn't any letters from her friends at school, not counting Cooper. However, Cooper and Jennifer told their friends it would be hard to send letters to them the day the students left Hogwarts since hey would be in the bus moving around.

"You can't have met many decent wizards or witches for that matter." Dobby shook his head, without warning that he got up and started banging his head furiously against one of the legs of her desk and started to yell.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't - what are you doing?" Jennifer hissed at Dobby before she sprang up from the bed before she pulled Dobby back onto the bed. Snowflake hissed and got up from where she was lying and backed away from Dobby with her hairs in end as well as her tail up in the air with her claws out. Dobby was slightly crossed eyes.

"Dobby had to punish himself, ma'am. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, Ma'am . . . ." Jennifer wondered who was his family that he serves.

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... Dobby is a houseelf - bound to serve one house and one family forever . ..." Jennifer wondered if the family has to be old wizarding family, she wondered if her mother's family has some. For her father told her that her mother's family was an old wizarding family.

"Do they know you're here?" Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, ma'am, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, ma'am. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, ma'am _"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, ma'am. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, ma'am. They lets Dobby get on with it, ma'am. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments ..."

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, ma'am. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, ma'am . . . ." Jennifer stared at Dobby in surprise.

"Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Jennifer wished she hadn't said that for Dobby dissolved again into wails but it was gratitude this time. "Please, please be quiet. Or you will put this plane on alert." The last thing she needed was the others to know about this at the moment, she was unsure of what to tell her father about this visit so far.

"Jennifer Coulson asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your greatness, ma'am, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew . ..." Honestly, Jennifer couldn't understand of why she was so great, yes she gets and understands the fact that she defeated Voldemort but she was a baby when it happens. It was by her training and her mother's protection that made it possible for her to defeat Voldemort a few weeks ago

"Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione."

"Jennifer Coulson is humble and modest, Jennifer Coulson speaks not of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears before he moaned.

"Ah, speak not the name, ma'am! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry, I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ginny doesn't like the name either." Dobby leaned towards Jennifer, his eyes were wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard that Jennifer Coulson met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Jennifer Coulson escaped yet again. " Jennifer nodded when Dobby said that and his eyes were suddenly shone with tears. "Ah, ma'am," Dobby dabbed his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase that he was wearing. "Jennifer Coulson is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Jennifer Coulson, to warn her, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Jennifer Coulson must not go back to Hogwarts." Silence came between them, Jennifer could hear a couple of people walk by her room, when the people went past her room that Jennifer stammered.

"W-what? But I want to go back and, as well as, have to go back - term starts on September first. I am still learning to do magic. I have friends there that I only get to see there." Dobby squeaked, Dobby was shaking his head so hard that his ears flapped.

"No, no, no, Jennifer Coulson must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Jennifer Coulson goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."

"Dobby, no matter where I will go, that I would be in mortal danger, if it is not because of who I am but what I do when not at Hogwarts. But why must I not return to Hogwarts? But I will still be going none the less." It seems that Dobby decided not to pay any heed to what she said first.

"There is a plot, Jennifer Coulson. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby was suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, ma'am. Jennifer Coulson must not put herself in peril. She is too important, ma'am!"

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking noise when Jennifer asked that question before he started to hit the desk leg again. Jennifer grabbed his arm and pulled Dobby back away from the pole. "All right! You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck Jennifer. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod." Jennifer added the last bit when Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the desk leg again. Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"No, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ma'am." Dobby's eyes were wide like he was trying to give Jennifer a hint, Jennifer knows that she would figured that hint at some point but it wasn't at that point in timel

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?" Dobby shook his head. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts other than his followers. But I am not sure of who his followers are. Dumbledore is there at Hogwarts - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, ma'am. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, ma'am" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizard. . ." Before Jennifer could stop him that he bounded off the bed and started beating himself up with the desk lamp on the nightstand with ear splitting yelps. Jennifer got to him and pulled the lamp from Dobby's hands, it was than that Jennifer notice that someone was just outside and a male's voice came through the door.

"Jennifer, don't tell me you are training in there again? Sure at the headquarters or the training room on he bus that is one thing but here, you know your father doesn't want to do that in that room. For the room is too small and it sounds like you are injuring yourself in them." Jennifer was at least glad it was Uncle Clint, Jennifer yelled bald.

"Sorry, Uncle Clint, I got a little wind up form the mission that is all."

"All right," Jennifer heard Uncle Clint walk off before Jennifer sighed in relief. Than she looked at Dobby. "Look, I am not sure why you are warning me about this but I can handle myself and I have friends back at Hogwarts."

"Friends who don't even write to Jennifer Coulson?" Jennifer lowered the lamp when Dobby said that, she knows that it would be difficult for her friends to send her letters but she has a feeling that Dobby had been doing something from how he was acting at the moment and she knew what it was. However due to distance, Emily was sure that the letters would be small of nay at all.

"Figures that a house eld has my letters, however it has only been a month since school started, and the Owls don't fly to planes all that often and they know I am on a plan. So why would you think that stopping my mail would stop me from going back to Hogwarts. I am almost going different places for a few days, a few weeks or even a few months around America at a time. So it letters would be far and few between." Dobby seem stunned when Jennifer said that. Jennifer also a gut feeling that he may try to perform magic to somehow keep her out of Hogwarts. "I am aware if the fact that underage witches and wizards have trackers placed up them till they turned seventeen but my father had the American ministry take that tracker off since he brought me to America. So I am registered with the Americans government because of my job and the American ministry because I am a witch. So if I am perform magic, of which I don't unless if I am doing homework at the present time, the British or the American ministry would think that an adult is performing that magic." Dobby was about ready to say something when his head jerked.

"I must go, master is calling." With a crack like a whip that Dobby vanished, Jennifer sighed before she left the room to tell her father of what just happened with Dobby. It didn't take her long since her father was in the pit with Melinda and they were sort of talking, sort of because her father was doing most of the talking as usual. When Jennifer entered that her father turned and saw it was Jennifer.

"I told you to go to bed." Melinda turned to look at Jennifer."

"Sorry, something unexpected happened." Jennifer told the only other seat in the pit before she told Melinda and her father of what just happened with Dobby. When Jennifer finished that no one spoke, after a couple of minutes that Jennifer spoke. "Dad, did the Selwyn have house elves."

"As a matter of fact, yes, but I am sure Dobby is not a Selwyn house elf. For if he was, eh would have answered your questions because of the bond."

"Bond?" Her father nodded.

"Your mother explained that all house elves need a bond to a family in order to live. They are bound to a certain family or a certain member of the family. I know at your mother had a personal house elf. I know that after I got married to her that I was suppose to have one or that is how the tradition is suppose to be for each of the head of the family, as well as the heir of the family, is required to have a personal house elf. There are elves that just general elves, that do the yard and such. However due to the prophecy and going into hide that I didn't get one though I am not sure if I want one. That was also the same reason of why you didn't get one either, after the attack, I never gave much thought about the house elves or even check on the Selwyn properties since hey belong to me now and would eventually become yours."

"So we might have some house elves than?" Her father shrugged.

"I know at one point the family did, however, I never entered any of the Selwyn properties. I never bothered to call any of the house elves so I have no idea if there is any house elves or not." Her father looked back at her. "But you still need to go to sleep." Jennifer merely nodded before she stood up and walked out to go to bed.


	16. Gilderoy Lockhart

**AN: I was thinking of the other pairings of this story, of which would be the other four, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ginny. I am not sure of who they should up with. I was thinking, Harry and Hermione as well as Neville and Ginny, but I am not sure. I thought of other pairings, if you have suggestions leave a review or pm. Laos in this chapter you see a bit more of amelinda's motherly side, for she considers and inks to Jennifer as a daughter even if Jennifer is not hers through birth or adoption. Neither Phil, or Melinda's ex Andrrw, mind the fact that she considers Jennifer as a daughter of which the reals of why Jennifer is able to get away with calling her the cavalry.**

The next couple of weeks went by quickly as well as a couple more missions before the team was giving a couple of weeks off to get Jennifer's and Cooper's school supply before sending them to Hogwarts. Somehow her father managed to find an area to land in Muggle London of where the bus wouldn't be too obvious. Of how her father managed to do that was something that Jennifer may never learn, once they landed that Jennifer, her father, Cooper, Uncle Clint and the rest of the team left the bus. Her father lead the team to the Leaky Cauldron and pointed it out to the team that hadn't been there before. Once her father pointed it out that they went inside, Jennifer stayed just behind her father as they went to the back. She noticed some people and looked up to see who came in, from the looks that they were getting that she was sure that they're wondered of who the others were with Jennifer and her father. Once her father pulled his wand out and tapped the bricks that the archway opened up and they went into Diagon alley. Jennifer watched amused as the ones who were not here last year look around in amazement and it was Melinda at spoke first.

"You live in this world?"

"Jennifer and Cooper do about half time now they are at Hogwarts and I use to. The only time I enter this world is to come here to get Jennifer's school's supplies." Melinda merely nodded when her father said that, they went to Gringotts first. Is time it was only Jennifer and her father that went down the carts this time to get money form the vault. Once Jennifer had enough money that they headed back up to the main floor, Cooper, Uncle Clint, Melinda and the rest of the team were where Jennifer and her father left them. They walked over to them, as Jennifer walked over to them that she noticed a family of red heads over at the front of Gringotts. Jennifer knew hose red heads at once along with the few other people around them, Jennifer looked over at Cooper before she nodded towards the Weasleys. As Jennifer reached him that Cooper looked over where she nodded and smiled, Cooper and Jennifer quickly moved their way over there while her father was talking to the rest of the team. The others with them were Neville, Harry and Hermione as well as clearly as Neville's grandmother, Hermione's parents and Harry's parents.

As Jennifer and Cooper walked over that Mrs. Weasley left with what looked like Ginny's younger brother while Mr. Weasley left with Hermione's parents. Jennifer barely heard Neville tell his grandmother that he would hang out with his friends and his grandmother left as Jennifer and Cooper went up to what was left of the group. For Fred and George left to greet their friend Lee Jordan, Percy went to who knows where of which left only, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Harry's parents. It was clear that Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Harry's parents were not aware that Jennifer and Cooper were just behind them. Cooper nudged her slightly, she looked at him as he nodded to where their fathers were, Uncle Clint had his mouth over his face. Jennifer figured that he was trying to laugh or say anything, her father was doing the same thing, it was clear her father told the others to who the six were. Skye looked a bit unsure while Fitz and Simmons were shaking their heads but Melinda just rolled her eyes like I am not even going to bother. Than she heard Harry's father talking

"Why don't we go to Gambol and Jabes wizarding joke shop?" Jennifer looked towards Harry's father just as he got a slap on the back of the head from his wife. Jennifer smiled slightly when that happened.

"James, don't set a bad example for the kids." Before Harry's father could say anything that Jennifer spoke.

"Funny, I thought Forge and Gred already did that." The six turned around as Jennifer looked at Cooper. "What do you think?"

"I think the Weasley twins beat Harry's father to that." Harry's parents and the other four jumped before they turned around and it was Hermione who recovered first.

"Jennifer!" Hermione hugged her as well as Ginny, after the hug that Harry's father spoke.

"Hey Jennifer, I was wondering when you would be coming to Diagon Alley." Harry's father looked at Cooper. "I assume you are Cooper Barton." Before Cooper responded that Jennifer's father spoke.

"It can't be anyone else since Jennifer and Cooper are rarely apart, the only time they are is in their dorms or rooms." Jennifer was close of laughing when Harry's father looked to where her father was standing with the rest of the time.

"Phil?" Harry's father took a few steps forward. "Is it really you?" Jennifer had to hit her lip at the look that her father sent to her before he looked back at Harry's father and took a few steps forward as well.

"Who else would bring Jennifer here besides Clint. Though Clint really didn't know of how to get to Diagon Alley the first time. Besides didn't Augusta tell you about me being alive for I spoke to her on Platform 9 and 3/4 after the train left."

"She did, but I thought she was imagine things up. Albus told us you died that night."

"Evelyn did, I did not. By the time I got home he attack already happen so when I found Jennifer alive that I took her and went to the muggle world as well as moved to America."

"What have you doing there the whole time?" Jennifer spoke before her father responded.

"Anything and everything you can think of, including James Bond." Harry's father looked back at Jennifer in confusing as well as Neville, Harry and Ginny. However, her father, the team, Cooper and Harry's mother were close of laughing but Melinda spoke. Though one would have to really know Melinda to be able to hear the slight laughter that was threatening to come out.

"What brought up the James Bond?" It was her father that responded.

"She introduce herself as James Bond to Draco Malfoy by saying her name was Bond, James Bond when Draco Malfoy introduce him in the same by using his own name." A slight smile appeared on Melinda's face while wall who known who James Bond burst into laughter. After everyone stopped laughing that Harry's father spoke.

"Who is James Bond?" Her father walked over to Harry's father.

"Considering your wife is a muggle born like me, I thought you and Harry would at least know who James Bond is." Harry's mother spoke up.

"I forget about telling me, I never really watched James Bond while I was growing up. I assume Jennifer watching it?"

"I watched a couple of them but not all of them." Jennifer went over to her father. "Dad, do you mind if Cooper and I spend the day with our friends?"

"Go right on ahead. Besides, I need to explain some things to James and Lily and to fill them in of where I had been and what I have be doing.

"All right." Jennifer and Cooper went to the other four before they left the building that her father spoke up once more.

"Jennifer, one more thing." Jennifer looked back at her father. "I suggest at some point this year that you and Cooper may as well tell your school friends about that as well." Jennifer merely nodded before the six of them left the building and went down the stairs, jut as the reached the last step that Ginny spoke up.

"What is that you are to tael us?" Jennifer looked at Cooper of who merely nodded before looked at Ginny.

"It will take a while to explain." The six of them went down the street while Cooper and Jennifer explained in whispers of what they do when not in Hogwarts. Jennifer brought up that was the main reason of why Jennifer and Cooper that they may not write much was because they were almost always on missions or moving. That they do have a place of where their things can stay in one place but they won't always be there. When they finished telling the other four off their jobs and trainee status that they were at the ice cream parlor and they ordered six strawberry and peanut butter ice creams. The rest of the time they spend slurping happily as they wander the alley and looking at the shop windows. Among the windows they looked at was the Quality quid ditch supplies at was till Hermione's dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. To no big surprise that the Weasley twins were getting joke supplies while Percy was looking at some books. Not that Jennifer mind reading, it was just what Percy was reading was so utterly boring to her. A hour later that Jennifer,r Cooper, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts for apparently Mrs. Weasley wanted the Weasley family to meet up again at that time. When they reached the bookshop near that time that Jennifer realized that they were not the only ones making their way into the bookshop. As they neared the bookshop that there was a large crowd jostling outside the doors to get in to Jennifer's surprise. If it wasn't for the fact there was a large banner over the bookshop that she would have question the wizarding people.

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 p.m.

Jennifer rolled her eyes when she saw the banner over the doors of the bookshop, her father did tell her about this guy and showed her a book of his when she was younger about four. As soon as she saw his picture that she wanted to give Gilderoy a good bruising, from what her father told her and what was writing in the books that it was clear to her that Gilderoy Lockhart was a fake. When Jennifer saw the book list for this year when she got her Hogwarts letter that Jennifer groaned for she didn't want to get the Gilderoy Lockhart books for the books were useless. That was just from reading the first page before judging of useless his books were and that was saying something to be honest. Not only that but Jennifer was sure she had done more than Gilderoy Lockhart had done even if Jennifer sat at home doing nothing. For she was sure if she sat at home doing nothing that she would be doing than what Gilderoy Lockhart was doing, But it didn't seem to cross Hermione's or Ginny's minds that Gilderoy Lockhart was a fake for Hermione squealed.

"We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" Jennifer looked over Hermione, both Hermione and Ginny looked excited at the thought of meeting Lockhart. Jennifer looked at Harry, Neville and Cooper, of who looked puzzled by is and Jennifer spoke.

"Do any of you understand their reaction?" All three of them were shaking their heads, Cooper spoke up.

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione and agin y looked shocked and surprise by at question.

"Are you kidding me? Gilderoy Lockhart is one of the best men out there." Jennifer snorted.

"Whatever! All I want to do is to go in there get the books and leave. I really don't care that we can meet him." Hermione and Ginny looked surprised at what Jennifer said, Ginny spoke up.

"Haven't you read what he had done? I mean ... "

"Bull shot! If he did all those things than I will the most darkest witch that there even was and that I would be ten times worse than Voldment." As Jennifer spoke that she turned to Ginny and Hermione, Jennifer could see that Hermione and Ginny looked stunned at what she just said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because his books full of crap, that's way. There is no way he could have done any of that." Hermione and Ginny seem unsure of how to respond to what Jennifer said. "So do me a huge favor and don't go on about how great this guy is for I know for he is not. His books are proof of that since some of the events seem to be over lapping each other in time frame. From what I read that he was dealing with a vampire clear across the country while he was dealing with a werewolf on the other side of the country at the same time." That seems to stun Ginny and Hermione but they agreed to it before they went to the doors. The crowd seem to be made up of mostly witches around Mrs. Weasley's age and a harassed looking wizard stood at the door.

"Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . " Jennifer, Cooper, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Harry squeezed inside, a long line went right to the back of the shop of where Jennifer was sure that Gilderoy was signing his stupid and full of utter crap books. The six of them each grabbed a copy of the standard book of spells grade 2 before they went up the line to where everyone else was, of which included Augusta Longbottom, her father, Uncle Clint, Harry's parents, the entire Weasley family and the team. Jennifer went over to her father as Mrs. Weasley spoke and she sounded breathless as she tried to patted her hair down.

"Oh, there you are, good. We'll be able to see him in a minute ... " Her father pretend to gag of which nearly made Harry's father, Harry, Cooper, Jennifer and some of the others with them to laugh. However, Harry's mother slapped Harry's father on the head once more, Jennifer, Cooper and Harry looked at each other, the three of them were close of laughing. Soon enough to Jennifer's torture that Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, he was seating at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face. All of the pictures were winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd, Jennifer wanted to gag when she saw the pictures. Yes, she knows that the pictures moved in the wizarding world but this was too much, she wished the pictures in the wizarding world would remain still for a change. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget me not blue that matched his eyes, his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. A short irritable looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera. The camera emitted puffs of purple smoke that went with every blinding flash of his camera. The man snarled at Ron, of who was trying it get Jennifer's attention but was failing since Jennifer kept looking away from him or growled at him since he was being so annoying, when he was trying to get a better shot.

"Out of the way, there. This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal." As Ron said that he was rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy heard him and looked up at Ron, as he looked up that Jennifer went behind her father so that Gilderoy couldn't see her. Or at least she hopes that he doesn't noticed her, for the last thing she needed or wanted was to have attention to be drawn to her. Usually she wouldn't do this, but she hated the attention she gets when she was in the wizarding world any time she was in it. Being trained as an agent that she was used to not drawing attention to her, she prefers not to be in the center of attention for any reason. But Gilderoy Lockhart noticed her none the less, for he leapt to his feet and shouted.

"It can't be Jennifer Coulson?" Before Lockhart could move, for he was close of diving at her, that her father made sure that she was still behind him before he spoke making Lockhart freeze in his spot.

"Why does that matter?" Jennifer bite her lip, she looked out from behind her father to see Lockhart's reaction to her father. Lockhart seem a bit surprise seeing her father standing there.

"I heard you didn't die on that night. Though I didn't believe not till now." Jennifer heard a growling coming from behind her, Jennifer knew who was growling for it was Melinda. Jennifer was close of growling herself just because of the comment that Lockhart just made.

"That is true. But unless if you forget that there are laws that pictures of minors are banned and the guardian would need give their permission to have that child take said picture. I refused to give my permission for her picture to be taken, even if it is for the daily prophet. If you try to do it without my permission that I would sue you and drag your name through he dirt of where your name belongs. I may even stuff it down an ant hill or even into a beehive and shot at it for good measure." Jennifer smiled when Lockhart seem unsure of what to do now, but he seem to decided on something. There was muttering among the crowd, Jennifer could hear the shock and surprise from the witches at her father's words. Behind her that she could hear Melinda mutter that was too good for Lockhart for what he tried to do. Jennifer bit her lips so she wouldn't burst into laughter, despite not having children that Melinda can act like a mother. Though even since Jennifer meet Melinda the day that her father took her to America that Jennifer thought of her as her mother. Even though Jennifer was aware that her mother was dead and was told of what her mother was like. But it was Melinda that Jennifer turned to when she needed advice on something that she wasn't sure if she could talk to her father about. Just than Lockhart waved his hand for quiet and silence followed, what he said next made it clear that his head was thick but at least some of what her father said sort of sank in.

"Ladies and gentlemen. What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Jennifer put her head against her father's back and groaned, she has a feeling that if Lockhart was teaching last year that she would have agreed with her father and left Hogwarts after a week or maybe even less. After that announcement, that Jennifer and everyone else got the rest of their books but Jennifer refused to have her set of books signed. But Lockhart signed the set of books anyway so she gave Ginny her signed set and brought her own set of books that were not signed and she refused to get back in line when Mrs. Weasley asked if she was going to get them sighed. Jennifer barely managed to put her books into her bag when she heard a familiar drawl behind her.

"I bet that you are disappointed that you didn't get your picture on the front page, Coulson? Famous Jennifer Coulson, can't even go into a bookshop without getting ... " Malfoy was unable to finish when a fist found his face and a foot found his stomach and he fell backwards on the floor. Before Malfoy get up that she put her foot on his stomach, at that same moment that she took out a pebble from her jean pocket. A pebble she found when she was in an alley during a mission that she was on during the summer and aimed the pebble at the camera. The camera was knocked out of the hands of the photographer and fell to the floor with a crash, breaking the ca we so that it would catches of what happened or even what happen earlier. Jennifer glared at Malfoy of who looked like he was going wet himself as she looked down at him, Jennifer put one of her arms over her legs and leaned on it.

"How many times do I have to do this before it gets stuck in your mind not to mess with me."

"You dare insult me."

"I never insult anyone, I defend myself and friends from people like you, you insult yourself by a stupid fat headed spoil brat blood traitor that has nothing better than to claim I enjoy fame of which I don't."

"I am a pureblood, you ... " Jennifer press her foot down and Malfoy struggled to breath.

"Bull shot, blood status doesn't matter or shouldn't even matter. There is no difference between you and a muggleborn." Malfoy glared at her and she glared back at him and he shrunk under her gaze. "Honestly, I think you blood is more dirty than a muggleborn's blood for you have a thick head. Make sure it gets through you thick stupid fat and ugly head that I am not one to mess with since it is clear it hasn't sink in yet." Jennifer lifted her foot and noticed that Lockhart looked scared and worried as he should be, Jennifer glared at him telling him that if he tries anything to her that he would regret it. After that, that Jennifer, Cooper, her father, Uncle Clint and the team left Diagon Alley and went back to the bus but not before they sent Shadow to professor McGonagall about the house elf and that he may try to stop her from going back.


	17. Second Year

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I have be focusing more on my other stories or other universe, of which is my children stories. I been rewriting of what was Daughters of Hades and been added more to it and renamed it to children of the grain and shadows. Lockidiot is the name that Phil, Jennifer, Cooper and the rest of the team uses for Lockhart.**

In the days leading up going back to Hogwarts that the team kept going on different missions, during that time that Jennifer kept on thinking about what Dobby told her before getting her letter from Hogwarts. She wondered why he would warn her and who he might be bonded to, however her mind kept on going back to what her father told her of her inheritance from her mother's side of the family. The day before Jennifer and Coper were to go to Hogwarts that Jennifer decided to go talk to her father. It didn't take long since her father was in his office, his office didn't look any different than the one at SHIELD headquarters did. There some posters of Captain America, along with some vintage items scattered around the office including a model of Lola on her father's desk. Her father was sitting at the desk looking over paperwork and it was only when Jennifer sat down that her father looked up.

"Jennifer, I thought you might be in your room or in the training room with Natasha. Or at the very least going though the vents with Clint and Cooper."

"I was going to do one of those things by I kept on thinking about the one house elf that I told you about before the Lockidiot event."

"Jennifer, we informed your head of house about this."

"It wasn't just that, I will admit that when I went to Hogwarts last year that I didn't expect it to be like a muggle school. But that warning to me to stay away, that is something I didn't expect. I am curious do you think Dumbledore might be up to something or one of Voldemort's followers this year. I mean Dumbledore put that stone in the castle and Voldemort got inside the castle to get that stone but I prevented that. Who is to say that one or the other had a plan to get rid of me or test me this year once more." Her father leaned back in his chair, he knows that Jennifer wanted to go back since there others of her age there as well as some of her friends are there besides Cooper.

"I never expect you not to have a normal year at Hogwarts, no one ever does. But with you, that goes to a different level with Hogwarts, this is one reason of why I don't like the fact you go there. You know my other reason is because of Albus. I don't have a high opinion of him since he was the one that suggested the one charm to hid your mother, you and me but that didn't work at all, it ended up with Voldemort attacking the house, killing your mother and leaving you with that mark. I thought I almost lost you that night when I entered the nursery. But I wouldn't be surprised if Dobby was under the orders of someone to try to have you stay away from Hogwarts one reason or another. I might be over thinking it, but I am not sure of what kind of bond there is between a house elf and their masters, no matter if the house elf is a personal house elf or a general one. For like I said that I never had a personal house elf and I only meet one once before."

"What if we found out about that bond? Maybe we could go to one of the Selwyn properties and ask the house elves there, if there is any left alive that is?"

A few hours later that the bus landed a little away from an old fashion looking gate that could have built in the medieval times. Her father was the first off the bus with Jennifer, Cooper and Clint right behind him, while the others stood at the edge of the ramp of the bus. Jennifer and the other three walked up to the gate slowly, Jennifer felt like a bundle of nerves at the moment. Yes, her father told her about the Selwyn inheritance, properties, wealth, and everything that went with a noble house during the summer or at least some of the Selwyn history that it felt odd to be standing in front of one of the properties that she owns. Upon reaching the gate that Jennifer was able to look up at the estate or the family home that the Selwyn lived for years till her parents were married.

Jennifer couldn't help but gasp when she looked up at the estate, she wouldn't call it an estate, she would call it a castle. For it was too big to be a manor or even an estate and the estate was far too old looking to be a mansion. There was at least two towers and it looked like if there was about six levels in the estate or that was what she was guessing. The estate was made out of marble and stone or it looks like it for she could see white and silver along with some good design on the building. The grounds looked like it was well cared for, for the grass was green and cut, there was trails, fountains, flowers and she could even barley make it a quidditch pitch and green houses. Jennifer forget for a moment to why they had come here and placed her hands on the gate. As soon as she touched the gate that the gate swung wide open, Jennifer jerked her hands back as the gate open.

"Well, let's go in to see if there any house elves left and if there are, how many are left."

Her father was the first one was meals onto the path, Jennifer, Cooper and Uncle Clint quickly followed him. He lead them up to the front doors and touched the handle and pushed but the doors didn't budge. Jennifer and expected him to try again to open the door but her father didn't do that.

"Shit, I forget about that."

"What?"

Her father looked over at her.

"There are blood wards on the doors and the gate. So that only a Selwyn can open the doors to the entrance hall or the gates. So it will not open for me unless if I was toned into the blood ward."

Jennifer looked up at her father, he stepped aside and Jennifer pushed the door as she pushed the door open that she felt a small prick. Jennifer let go of the door with a small yelp, there was a small drop of blood coming form one of her fingers.

"Sorry for not warning you about that since I didn't know that."

Jennifer merely nodded before she stepped into the entrance hall followed closely by the others. Jennifer looked around, the outside looked like it was brand new but the inside amazed her even more, she half expected it to be dusty and that there would some things that were broken or destroyed. But that as not the case, for everything was clean and looked new like as if someone has been living here for the last many years. But she knows that was not the case since no one has lived here in many years since her grandparents died. Jennifer turned around slowly, she could see the other three doing the same thing as she was doing, but with her father that she was sure it was more because of the state than seeing the estate for the first time.

"Hey Phil, do you think we could use this as the team's headquarters instead of the bus?" Jennifer wasn't sure if her father was going to say anything to Uncle Clint and if he was going to that a loud crack behind Jennifer interrupted him. The crack took her by surprise and she jumped and she grabbed something and she felt a pair of arms wrapped her waist. Jennifer let go, when she did that she found herself on the floor as the arms let her go, Jennifer looked up to see Cooper standing there with his face blushing. Jennifer looked away as a high pitched voice spoke.

"Mistress Jennifer has finally come here, Hibby and the other house elves have been waiting for you a long time." It was a house elf, but the voice was much higher than Dobby's voice, so Jennifer took a guess that this house elf was a female.

"Hmm ... Hi." Jennifer picked herself up from the floor and looked around and noticed that there was six other elves. Jennifer looked the six elves, wondering what to say or do, she also looked at each house elf carefully to see if Dobby was there but he wasn't though. "Sorry it took me a while to come back here but there are some things I need to know." Jennifer paused for a few moments. "Hmm if you don't mind, that you can go back to what you were doing but Hibby." All the elves but Hibby bowed before they popped away, Hibby looked up at Jennifer and her ears twitched as Hibby looked up at her.

"What can Hippy do for mistress?"

"First off, please don't call me Mistress. It sounds to weird to me, I didn't grow up to hearing that. Jennifer would do."

"Hippy will make sure all house elves call Mistress, Jennifer."

"All right. Hippy, what kind of bond is there between the elves and their families?"

"A powerful one, Jennifer. All house elves must be bond to a family and house elves do as they told and ask of them form their family. Some of our magic we can't use unless if we are given permission by our master and the bond is what keeps hippy and other house elves of the Selwyn and other families alive." Jennifer stared at Hippy when she said that.

"In other words, if a house elf is not bound to a family or a person that they would do and can't use any magic, expect for household things, without their master's pemission."

"Jennifer is quite correct."

"Than care to explain of why a house elf was able to go into my room that was not one of my house elves and warn me of things that were to happen this next school year?"

"Hippy can't answer that, Jennifer." Jennifer nodded.

"Thanks." Jennifer turned and face the door, Jennifer wasn't sure what she expected to learn but it wasn't that though. Just as soon as she turned that a thought accord to her and she turned to Hippy.

"Hippy, is it possible for one of the house elves to be at Kings Cross to make sure the gates don't close on anyone. For I think a house elf from a different family may try to stop me from going to Hogwarts."

"Hippy will make sure one of the house elves is there." Jennifer nodded.

"Thanks, keep on doing whatever you are doing here." Jennifer wasn't sure what else to say to the house or even what else to do here, so with that, that Jennifer and the others left the mansion to go back to the bus.

The next day was when they went to Hogwarts, Jennifer and Cooper managed to get there early and they managed to get through the barrier without a problem. So Jennifer and Cooper managed to find an empty compartment, for the next half hour that eventually their Hogwarts friends joined them. First it was Hermione, than Neville and Harry and to no big surprise Ginny was last barely making it with a minute to spare. The six of them spend the time playing exploding snap or talked about some of the things that happen over the summer that they didn't cover at Diagon Alley. Out of the six that Jennifer and Cooper had the most exciting summer or at least compared to the other four but Jennifer and Cooper thought of their summer being normal.

Once they arrived at the train station that the six of them got into one of the horseless carriages and it started to move on it's own. The carriage stopped in front of the castle, they got out of the carriage and made their way to the great hall like the rest of the students. Once inside that they sat down at the table as far as possible from the staff table, she didn't want get notice by Lockhart or Snape. After what felt like forever that the first years came into the great hall, she noticed Ginny's younger brother, Ron, right off the bat. It was hard not to due to his hair as well as the fact that he smiled at her, the smile was a rather creepy and made her cringe. Soon the hat was brought out and the first years were sorted, Ron was sorted into gryffindor even though she preferred that he wasn't sorted into the same house as she was.

As she was eating that noticed something, one that Snape was not there as well as Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. Jennifer wondered why they were gone, she looked around till she notice at least two of the boys in her year and house were missing, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. She merely shrugged before going back to eating her food, for she figured that she would learn what happened later on. Once the feast was over that Jennifer and her friends went to the tower, once she reached there that she heard rumors of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan flying a car to Hogwarts. Of which sounded hard to believe, after a while that Jennifer went up to her dorm.

The next day that they got their schedules for their second year. Their first class of the year was Herbology, so Jennifer, Cooper, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Harry went to the greenhouses. As the six of them got closer to the greenhouses that Jennifer noticed that the class was waiting for Professor Sprout. Of which was odd since Professor Sprout was the one usually waiting for her classes to show up, since it was outside and a long walk. As Jennifer and her friends joined their class that Professor Sprout came striding into view but Jennifer moaned when she saw of who was walking with Professor Sprout. It was Gildeoy Lockhart that was walking next to her, the last lesson that Jennifer wanted to see expect for Draco Malfoy. She has a feeling that she was going to see too much of Lockhart for the next year.

She also couldn't help but notice that Professor Sprout's arms wee full of bandages, she could also see a willow in the distance that was in slings. Jennifer did notice the guilty looks on Seamus's and Dean's faces, she wondered of how much truth there was to the story she hears of them flying to Hogwarts. Besides the bandages, that Professor Sprout was in her usual robes and her hat that had a patch on it. Her hair looks like it might fly away, despite the dirt she has on her robes and in her fingers of which was quite the contrast next to what Lockhart was wearing. He was immaculate with robes of turquoise of which made her feel sick and it only got worse with him smiling and spoke to them.

"Oh, hello there! Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels . . ."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!"

Professor Sprout was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. Honestly, Jennifer couldn't blame her since Lockhart was the most annoying person in the world, worse than Draco in her opinion of which she didn't think it was possible. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt before unlocking the door to the greenhouse, Jennifer was about ready to follow her friends when Lockhart's hand shot out and placed it on her shoulder.

"Jennifer! I've been wanting a word - " Jennifer looked at him with a glare and growled at him before he could finish that statement. Lockhart let go of her at once and jumped back in surprise. Lockhart hurried away with a small smile appearing on Professor Sprout's face of which made her seem more normal, as Jennifer walked past her that she whispered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for growling at Lockhart." Jennifer smiled when she said that. Jennifer stood between Ginny and Hermione as Professor Sprout went over to a trestle bench that was in the center of the greenhouse. There were about twenty pairs of different colored ear muffs that were lying on the bench. When she reached the trestle bench that she spoke. "We'll be repotting Man drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as her hand shot up again, Jennifer and Ginny were close of giggling when that happened.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take another ten points. Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, Jennifer shuffled forward like everyone else for a better look. A hundred of tufts like plants, that were purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. The plants didn't look very remarkable to Jennifer, she didn't understand what Hermione meant by cry of the mandrake. But since she started Hogwarts that she learned quickly that not everything seems at it was when Jennifer first glance at it or with certain things at least.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs."

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that was pink and fluffy, Jennifer managed to get a purple pair of ear muffs.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

Jennifer snapped her earmuffs over her ears, the earmuffs shut out sound completely of which put her in alert with her other senses, she knows that came with training to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Professor Sprout put the pink fluffy over her own ears and rolled up her sleeves of her robes before she grasp one of the tufty plants firmly and pulled hard. Jennifer let out a gasp of surprise that no one else could hear. Instead of roots, like Jennifer was expecting, that it was a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby that popped out of the earth. The baby, though Jennifer was unsure if it was a male or female, has pale green mottled skin, that it was bawling at the top of it's lung like a baby would. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the mandrake into it. She started to bury the mandrake in dark and damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted her hands before giving them the thumbs up, Jennifer removed her earmuffs as Professor Sprout removed hers.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet." Professor Sprout spoke calmly as if this was normal, to Professor Sprout it most likely was normal. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

Professor Sprout gave a sharp slap to a spiky dark red plant as she spoke, the plant drew back it's long feelers that had been inching over her shoulder. Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione went to one tray while Cooper and Jennifer went to another tray. They were joined by a blond girl with pigtails and a curled haired hufflepuff boy that she knows by sight but she never spoke to them before. If she remembers right that the girl was Hannah Abbot the first one to be sorted of their year. The boy shook he hand of high puzzled her as he spoke.

Professor Sprout gave a sharp slap to a spiky dark red plant as she said that, the plant draw back long feelers that been been inching over her shoulder. Harry, Neville and Ginny went to one tray and they were joined by Ron before Hermione or Jennifer could join them. Jennifer and Hermione went to a tray nearby of where they were joined by a blond girl with pigtails and a curled haired Hufflepuff boy that she knows by sight but she never spoke to either one of them. But if she remembers right that the girl was Hannah Abbot. The boy shook her hand, of which puzzled her slightly as he spoke.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. Know who you are, of course, the famous Jennifer Coulson... And you're Cooper Barton - Jennifer's best friend." Justin shook Cooper's hand as well, Cooper seemed just as puzzled as Jennifer was with Justin.

"I am Hannah Abbot." Hannah shook their hands, Justin spoke as they began to fill up their plant pots with dragon dung compost.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I would have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic." Jennifer rolled her eyes when Justin said that. "My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family . . . ."

After that, that they didn't have much to talk about, for their earmuffs were put back on and they needed to concentrate on the mandrakes. Professor Sprout made it look easy but it wasn't, she was sure taking on the Norse god Thor would be much easier than unpotting and potting mandrakes. For the mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth but they didn't seem to want to go back into the earth either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists and gnashed their teeth, but out of everyone she was one of the ones that had it easier. The only other one that had it easier than her was Neville but Cooper was having a littler harder time with it than Jennifer was. However she noticed that during class that Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. By the end of class that Jennifer was sweaty, aching and covered in dirt. Maybe not quite aching but she definitely felt more hunched. The class walked wearily to the castle for a quick wash before going to Professor McGonagall's classes.


End file.
